Linku-Haikucoln Week
by MasterCaster
Summary: A week devoted to the ship featuring Lincoln x Haiku with a one-shot published each day from August 12-18. Cover art by Faxtron
1. Dance Dance Resolution AU

_**Day 1:**_

_**First Meeting**__**(alternate take on "Dance Dance Resolution").**_

* * *

Lincoln sighed as he walked into the school gym.

As you may guess, he's currently in some deep poo-poo.

Okay, maybe it is partially his fault. He lied to his sisters saying that Ronnie Anne didn't want to go to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with him which led to four of his sisters hooking him up with four girls.

Yeah, I know.

And to make it a little worse, Lincoln admitted to lying which followed his four sisters forcing him to attend the dance and risk ruining his life instead of calling it off.

So Lincoln was weighing his options.

If he were to ditch then he would risk the four girls having their hearts broken and an inevitable beat down by his sisters.

But if he went then he would make four girls angry, get beaten up, have every kid laugh at him which would destroy his social life, and become a local loser. The only silver lining is that his sisters won't beat him up. Joy.

Well on the bright side (which isn't too bright), Clyde has agreed to help him out. Poor chump couldn't find a date either. I guess that's why they're best friends.

The first girl Lincoln was introduced to is named Tabby.

A very energetic girl with a British accent and has a fascinating urge to "_dial it up to 11_". Is that a reference to something?

Very optimistic as well and loved doing the air guitar. She reminds Lincoln of Luna if she was a few inches shorter.

Next girl is someone named Giggles...it that on the official birth certificate?

Anyways, she greeted him with the old joy buzzer gag. She's pretty much summed down to a Luan clone.

"_Wrap it up, Ladies' man. Girl No. 3 is waiting. Lucy's friend, Haiku, is an up and coming poet. Her dislikes include kittens, sunshine, and people who smile too much._" Clyde explained over the radio.

Lincoln quickly drops his smile as he walks closer to the bleachers.

Sitting there is a girl around his age with pale skin, big black hair with a white line going horizontal, wearing a purple dress, and holding a journal.

Lincoln sighed with a bit of relief. Though spooky, goths are calm and collected.

Girls like Tabby are okay but gives him a headache after some time while girls like Giggles can be a little much. Imagine living with a prankster all of your life and hanging out with another human just like her. Too many clowns in his opinion. If only a rich guy were to dress up like a bat...

"Hi. I'm Lincoln" said Lincoln with a melancholy voice.

Haiku looks up at Lincoln.

"Hi, Lincoln. Wanna hear my poem?" Haiku asked in a voice which matched Lincoln's.

Haiku then looks back at her journal.

"Empty, lonely, dark. The universe is weeping. I have no tissues. Okay, your turn." the goth finished.

Oh! Her name is Haiku and she writes Haikus. Clever.

Lincoln begins to think about what to say. He remembers Lucy explaining to him how a haiku works. It involves syllables, first row five, second row seven, last row five.

Dang it, he couldn't think of anything on the spot. He'll just have to BS it.

"Uh...Jack and Jill went up a hill to fetch a pail of water." Lincoln recited quickly.

Lincoln tried to hold back sweat as Haiku stared at him as if she was digging deep into his being.

"Oh, yes. The futility of teamwork. Deep stuff." Haiku congratulated.

Nailed it!

That was actually kinda fun. But he must be ready for Clyde to tell him about the next girl.

"_Time's up, ladies' man. Girl No. 4 is Lynn's roller der..."_

That's going to be a big nope from Lincoln as he turns off his communication device.

If you think another Luan is bad, another Lynn is worse!

So for now, Lincoln will just chill with Haiku for the time being.

Clyde panicked as he didn't know what to do now. He could walk over to Lincoln and tell him to move on to the next girl but with Haiku next to him she would want an explanation.

Quickly getting down from his spot, Clyde takes one for the team and goes to Polly.

"H-Hey... I'm Clyde..errrer!" Clyde greeted nervously.

"You're Lynn's brother? And wasn't your name Lincoln." Polly scowled.

"Eh...no. I'm like a brother to Lynn. I'm her brotha! And Lincoln is...not here." Clyde answered quickly.

"Lynn told me that I would be meeting a Lincoln tonight." Polly said with suspicion.

"W-Well she made a mistake. You're supposed to meet me." Clyde replied desperately.

Polly narrowed her eyes at Clyde for half a minute before smiling.

"Works for me!" Polly smiled, completely convinced.

Polly Pain grabs Clyde by the arms and begins their night together.

Lincoln continued to spend time with Haiku. Both continued to recite poems which ended quickly when Lincoln decided to change the topic since he was running out of already existing poems to use. They both talked to each other about themselves and Lincoln saw that they actually have some things in common. He also learned that she was in the hots for a vampire that was turning two hundred years. Everyone has a gimmick, I guess.

They then moved onto making shadow puppets. Lincoln did a flower and Haiku did the grim reaper much to Lincoln's amazement.

As time went on, Lincoln grew closer to the goth, getting more comfortable with her and all that.

At one point, Haiku accidentally placed her hand on top of Lincoln's and quickly yanked it back.

"Sorry." She apologizes without looking away from her journal.

Lincoln blushed.

Was he starting to like her?

As this question lingered in his head, Lincoln failed to notice Ronnie Anne enter the gym.

As Clyde landed on the ground from one of Polly's own dance moves, he noticed that Latina and panicked.

He tried to contact Lincoln from the radio but remembered that the white haired boy deactivated it.

Clyde sat up and faced Polly.

"I have to use the restroom!" Clyde explained frantically.

"Alright. Hurry back." Polly replied and continued to dance.

Clyde got up and ran over to Lincoln.

"Lincoln! It's an emerg...I mean." Clyde stopped what he was saying as he remembered that Haiku was next to Lincoln and she was currently staring at Clyde after his sudden outburst.

Clyde glanced at Lincoln.

"Hey buddy. I just wanted to tell you that Ronnie Anne is here." He smiled uneasily.

Lincoln's eyes widened as he started to look around in fear.

Clyde leaned to the side to show that Ronnie Anne is only a few feet away in the dance floor and that Clyde was blocking their view of each other. Currently, the girl has yet to spot Lincoln.

Clyde then leaned back to where he was standing, once more hiding Lincoln.

"It's nice to know that she's coming out of her shell and attending an event like this, right?" said Clyde with beads of sweat running down his face.

"Y-Yeah." Lincoln replied nervously.

Clyde grabs Lincoln's hand.

"Let's go say hi!" said Clyde.

"Wait, what?" Lincoln jumped.

Clyde moved his head closer to Lincoln and spoke quietly.

"just trust me." Clyde whispers.

Lincoln nods and turns to Haiku.

"I'll be right back." he explains.

Haiku waves and goes back to her journal.

The two boys zoom off and quickly the bleachers without anyone noticing.

"Ronnie Anne's here? What will we do now?" Lincoln asked in fear.

"I tried to tell you but you turned off our communication device. Why did you do that?" Clyde asked.

Lincoln rubbed the back of his head.

"Well for starters, I didn't want to hang with someone affiliated with Lynn." Lincoln explained.

"Well you don't have to worry about her looking for you because I went to her instead and have been dancing with her for the last few minutes." Clyde replied.

Lincoln sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank you! I owe you one. Also...I've been hanging out with Haiku. She's pretty cool." Lincoln smiled and looked like he was daydreaming.

Clyde stared at Lincoln's lovestrucked expression and placed two and two together.

"Are you in love with her?" Clyde asked knowingly.

Lincoln snapped out of it and blushed.

"N-No, no. I just like being around her. We have a lot in common and she's pretty chill." Lincoln quickly defends.

Clyde smirks.

Lincoln quickly changes the subject.

"Anyways. How are we going to fix this?" he asked.

"Originally, I was going to have you take turns with each girl with small windows of time to ease their suspicions but that didn't do so well. Tabby and Giggles are most likey looking for you as we speak while Polly and Haiku are waiting on us to return. I wasn't expecting Ronnie Anne." Clyde explained.

Lincoln groaned.

"I'm dead. All it will take is for Tabby or Giggles to tell my sisters that I left them or Ronnie Anne to spot me. What will I do?"

Clyde looked around hoping to find something to keep this night from turning to a disaster.

He then spots three of his and Lincoln's friends: Rusty, Zach, and Liam.

Clyde pats Lincoln and points towards their friends.

Lincoln smiles as he and Clyde form a plan.

* * *

A few minutes later, the two boys complete their scheme and the latter (that being Clyde) walked over to the tree boys and leads them back to the bleachers where Lincoln is hiding.

"Hey, guys! Do we got a surprise for you!" Lincoln grins.

"Alien invasion?" asked Zach

"Fresh manure?" asked Liam

"Me appearing in season four?" asked Rusty

"Better yet." Clyde adds.

"We got your guy's some dates!" Lincoln and Clyde said at the same time.

The three boys perked up.

Clyde pairs Liam with Tabby while Lincoln pairs Zach with Giggles.

Feeling satisfied that they got the last two girls distracted, they now have to worry about one more.

"Hey, what about me? Is it that Polly girl?" Rusty asked.

"No. She's already has me as her partner. So we got you...Ronnie Anne!" Clyde announced.

Rusty scowled.

"Ronnie Anne?"

"Yep. She has no one to hang with so today's your lucky day." Lincoln explained.

Rusty rubbed his arm slowly.

"I don't know...I don't think she likes me all that much." he replied.

Lincoln blew a raspberry.

"Nonsense. She likes you a lot." Lincoln answered.

"Really? Well, all right!" Rusty shouts as he walked over to the Latina.

Lincoln and Clyde noticed that Zach and Liam are really hitting it off with their new dance partners, looks like they're forgetting about Lincoln. And with Ronnie Anne distracted by Rusty's attempts to talk to her, Clyde returns to Polly as Lincoln returns to Haiku.

"You took your time." She comments.

"Well, Ronnie Anne is a good friend." he replied.

* * *

More time passes as Lincoln and Haiku learn more about each other.

Lincoln accidentally admitted that he draws comics and fears that Haiku would call him a loser but she said that she likes it when people unleashes their imagination onto paper.

He even got her to smile on rare moments.

As more Lincoln thinks about it, he feels different around Haiku. More than he ever felt with Ronnie Anne. Not saying that they were ever in a relationship even though that kiss as Jean Jaun's might tell a different story to some people.

Did he love her? He wasn't sure. But he knows that he really enjoys her company.

Nothing could mess this night up!

"_Attention, everyone! The lucky student who gets to have lunch with me in the teachers lounge is... Lincoln Loud!_" Ms. Johnson announces.

Lincoln's heart stops.

"_Where are you, Lincoln?_" Ms. Johnson asked.

The spotlight moves across the gym to find Lincoln.

The white haired boy jumps from his seat to hide under the bleachers only to see that the entrance was recently blocked off with sports equipment without his knowledge.

"Wait? Lincoln's here?" Ronnie Anne asked.

The spotlight moves closer to Lincoln, he gulps knowing that if he's found then it will all be over.

"_Umm..excuse me?_" a familiar voice calls into the microphone, gaining everyone's attention and the spotlight stops moving.

Everyone looks into the stage to see Clyde holding the microphone.

The dark skinned boy gulps as every eye was on him as he searches for what to say. He then spots Polly staring at him and gets an idea.

"_I...just wanted to say that Polly Pain is an awesome girl and you guys missed the chance of dancing with such an amazing person!_" he explains.

Seeing his chance, Lincoln runs out of the gym without being spotted and hides in the boys restroom.

Everyone awws as Clyde's announcement.

Seeing that his friend made a clean getaway, Clyde steps off of the stage only to get scooped up by Polly.

"I'm so glad that I met you!" Polly smiles as she huge Clyde tight.

"_Well that was sweet! And Lincoln Loud hasn't come up to claim his prize so it seems that he left early. No matter, the next prize goes to...Girl Jordan!_"

Ronnie Anne sighs in annoyance.

Why she came here is beyond her, not like Lincoln would show up to a place like this anyhow.

Seeing that Rusty is still with her she might as well have someone attend to her original plan.

"Come on, Rusty. We're leaving." Ronnie Anne commanded.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To the arcade." she replied as they exited the gym.

Lincoln peered out of the boys bathroom only to quickly fall back as Ronnie Anne and Rusty passed.

Seeing that their now out of the way, Lincoln returns to the gym and makes his way back to Haiku.

"Your name was called. How come you didn't want to accept the prize?" Haiku asked with a bit of curiousness in her voice.

"I..umm. I wanted someone else to have the opportunity to have lunch with a teacher besides me." said Lincoln.

"How generous." Haiku replied with a small grin.

"_We're gonna close out Sadie Hawkins with a slow song. And if you liked what you heard tonight, I'll be spinning at the Feinstein Bar Mitzvah this Saturday. Peace!_" The DJ announced.

Lincoln watched as kids got together and slow danced. Even the girls he met once was dancing with their signing other. The loud brother giggled when he spotted Polly and Clyde doing their own slow dance which was Polly holding Clyde bridal style as Clyde hugged Polly's neck.

He then shifted his eyes towards Haiku to see her staring at the crowd as well.

Gulping, Lincoln turns to the goth.

"Do...you want to dance?" he asked.

Haiku shrugged.

"Okay."

The two walked into the floor.

Remembering how to hold a girl in a slow dance thanks to all the romance movies and seeing his own parents preform it in their anniversary, Lincoln places his hands on her hips.

Haiku placed her hands in Lincoln's shoulders and the two started to slow dance.

Both swaying side to side rhythmically.

"I enjoyed spending time with you. Not sure if you could say the same about me..." said Lincoln somberly.

"I actually had a pleasant time speaking with you. Maybe we can talk more another time?" Haiku asked with a small smile.

"Wait..really?" Lincoln asked with a blush.

Haiku nodded.

Lincoln smiled back as they continued to dance but this time they moved closer to another.

About ten minutes later it was time for everyone to go home. But it took a little longer before Lincoln and Haiku finally left.

Outside the gym, Lincoln bid the goths a good night and watched as she walked away.

Lincoln still had a dumb looking smile on his face but when he turned around, he saw Tabby and Giggles glaring at him.

"Poo-poo." Lincoln muttered.

"Lincoln." Tabby said in a stern voice.

"Okay, I'll explain everything." Lincoln quivered.

The white haired lad explained the reasoning for his disappearances and why they met Zach and Liam. But Lincoln learned that though they were bothered that he left them, they actually enjoyed their time with the two boys more than Lincoln. Tabby and Giggles agreed to not say anything to his sisters as long as he remains truthful.

As the two girls walked off, Clyde clumsily approached Lincoln.

"Oh, Clyde! How was your night?" asked Lincoln.

As Clyde got closer, Lincoln noticed that his glasses were crooked and he had lipstick marks all over his face while wearing a drunken smile.

"Clyde. What happened to you?" Lincoln questioned.

"S-She happened." Clyde mumbles as he points in a direction.

Lincoln looks over to see Polly waving at Clyde before rolling away with her skates.

"What a woman..." Clyde sighs in delight before fainting.

* * *

When Lincoln returned home, he was met with the four sisters who set him up with the girls.

Thankfully, they were told by their friends that they had a good time with Lincoln.

Though Lynn asked how it went with Polly since she never called. Lincoln explained that they spoke but she was more focused on Clyde.

Feeling satisfied with their questions, all the girls left.

But before Lucy left the room, Lincoln grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the side.

"Hey, Lucy. Could you do me a favor?" he asked.

"Sure." she replied.

"Could you tell me more about your friend Haiku?"

Lincoln has never saw Lucy form a smile so big in his life.

* * *

**The End**


	2. Personality Swap AU

**_Day 2:_**

_**Personality-Swap AU**_

**I based Haiku's design in this chapter off of the Shiori-Haiku drawing from Masaru-OSSU's DeviantArt.**

* * *

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_*Click*_

A young boy at the age of eleven sits up in bed.

He groans after smacking his lips, embracing the morning breath.

On his lap he sees a copy of Mrank Filler's Ace Savvy graphic novel he fell asleep reading last night.

It's about a long retired superhero who return to the cape and mask and fights the corrupt nature of his once beloved city. It's also very dark, just how he likes it. Much better than the usual campy style.

He gets out of bed and puts on his usual attire. That being a black polo, blue jeans, and his black shoes with white stripes. He then brushes his black hair which may or may not if been dyed against his parents wishes.

Today is another full school day.

A place filled with brutes, hypocrites, and suck ups.

Yippee...

He opens his bedroom door leading out into the hallway nine if his ten sisters were preparing for the day as well.

His older sisters already have an idea of what this world is... unforgiving.

His younger sisters are exactly that, young. Naive to how this world really is and boy is he envious of being unknowing.

Being eleven, at the start of puberty and close to becoming a teen, be has already experienced what the world is. Though not fully, he just gets the gist of things.

But he adapted...

He became something else...

Something unbreakable...

Someone who's name is to remain unknown...

"Morning, Lincoln!" Leni smiled.

Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"Leni. That's not my name anymore! It's Lyric now!" Linco...I mean, Lyric complained.

Leni made a confused face.

"Lyric? Isn't that more of Luna's thing?" he asked

Lyric shook his head and walked off.

* * *

In another house a neighborhood away from Franklin Avenue, a girl at the age of eleven gets ready for the school day.

She puts on a light violet pink dress with a white coat along with her white puts.

And lastly, she places a large white hat on top of her long black hair that has a white streak going across.

She lastly looks into the mirror to see her pale skinned face staring back. She applies some pink eyeliner around her eyes and pats some blush on her cheeks.

The girl smiles at her reflection.

Lastly, she makes sure that her room is cleaned before heading out.

Her bed with white blankets is fixed, her stuffed animals are in a neat little pile, and not a single speck of dirt was left on her pink colored carpet.

Feeling satisfied, the girl left her room.

You may be wondering who this girl is?

In a other world, you would immediately recognize her as Haiku the goth. But here, her name is Heather, a girl who loves cats, sunshine, and people who smile a lot.

Heather walks out if the front door and heads off to school.

* * *

""I really hate school..." Lyric grunted as he trudged through the crowded halls.

Not even an hour in and he's already been hit in the back of the head with spit balls twenty-three times. That's what happens to people when they're different.

You may be wondering why Lyric just doesn't go hang out with his friends?

Well he doesn't have any.

He once had this friendship with a kid named Clyde McBride but his parents didn't want him to be around a debbie downer like him.

Whatever.

So his only friends is his sisters. Better than nothing I guess.

Lincoln popped on his headphones and chose a song from _My Formula Relationship _and started to brood.

But the goth boy wasn't paying attention to what was in front of him.

Heather walked through the hallways with a two big textbooks in her hands.

She was walking rather quickly in order to not be late for class. She never liked being tardy.

But the top book was obscuring her vision to the point where she only saw the ceiling and not what was in front of her.

She failed to notice the gloomy child approaching close.

_WHAM!_

Lyric and Heather bumped into each other, making Heather drop her books onto the ground as both fell on their backsides.

A few bystanders snickered as they walked by, not even caring if anyone was hurt.

As long as they had their laugh is all that matters.

"Maybe I should start moping with my eyes open..." Lyric suggested to himself as he sat up.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry." Heather squeaked as she sat up, staring at Lyric.

Lyric looked at the girl before him.

Her dress was a little flashy but not a bad look.

She did however look like a sad puppy.

"It's alright." Lyric replied calmly

As he got to his feet.

"No, it's not! I shouldn't of been carrying two books knowing it would've blocked my eyesight." Heather apologized again as she stood up as well.

Lyric shook his head.

"It's not your fault. I had my eyes closed." he replied again.

Heather placed her hand on her other arm and gave it a slow and awkward run.

"S-Still..." she began only for Lyric to stop her.

"Look, it's not your fault. Please stop feeling sorry for yourself." Lyric pleaded as he gathered Heather's belongings and handed them to her.

"T-Thanks." she said shyly.

"No problem." he answered while walking away.

Heather quickly turned.

"What's your name?" Heather asked loudly.

Lyric stopped in his tracks.

"What?" he asked as if he was caught off guard.

"Your name. What is it?" Heather repeated.

Lyric remained silent for a moment as a way for dramatic pause before replying...

"My name is Lyric." he replied boldly.

*_Snort*_

Lyric's eyes widened as he saw the girl trying to hold back a laugh.

With his eyelid twitching in anger, Lyric turned and stomped away.

"Wait, wait! I'm sorry!" Heather called as she followed Lyric.

"It's just that it's unusual to hear someone named after something like Lyric. It's like being named Program or...I don't know, Haiku." Heather explained.

But Lyric just kept walking.

Determined to make a new friend, Heather sped up to pass Lyric and stop right in front of him, bringing the goths to a halt.

Lyric sighed in annoyance.

"Again, I apologise for laughing at your name. It was rude of me to do something like that." Heather went on as she stretched her hand out.

"Hello. My name is Heather!" she smiled.

Lyric looked at Heather's face, then her hand, and back at her face again.

He reluctantly met his hand with hers and shook.

"Lyric." he replied.

This time, Heather didn't laugh.

"It was nice to meet you, Lyric! Maybe we can talk again sometime?" She asked.

"Sure." Lyric replied, not sounding very enthusiastic.

"Great! I have to get to class now. See you later."

The two then went their separate ways.

* * *

A few hours later, it was finally the end of the school day.

Kids leaving to go home and play video games while blowing off their homework until last minute.

But some kids are heading to the after school clubs that take place...after school (duh).

One of these kids is Lyric.

The one thing that Lyric likes about school is the library.

It's cozy, quiet, and full of books!

That's why he joined the after school reading club.

The best part about it is that there isn't a lot of kids in there and the ones attending aren't total jerks.

One of the kids actually helps you out with homework if you pay him a dollar.

The amount of students in the group is an odd number of five (counting Lyric, duh again).

But today, the group has got a new member bringing the group to an even six.

The new member is someone you already know...that being Heather.

Lyric was wondering why Heather was here after school.

He jokingly wondered if she lived here but passed it off as the teacher being her mother. But nope, she's a new member.

The club usually does a group reading session on a book of their choice.

With the odd number, it was just a giant group of five.

But with Heather now here, the group is now in twos.

And wouldn't you guess, Lyric and Heather are partners.

The two chose a small couch next to a window to sit at and began their reading.

The goal is to read an even amount of chapters with the number in a group.

With originally being five, they got through some books quicker.

But since it's in a group of two, Lyric and Heather were tasked to read two chapters with Heather reading the first.

Lyric listened as Heather read the passages.

He admired that her voice moved smoothly with each word. She had never stopped for a second to try and pronounce a big word and the only time she did was to take a breath.

Heather didn't read too fast or too slow. Just enough to keep Lyric's interest.

Now was Lyric's turn.

Lyric's way of reading was a little more slower than Heather's but she didn't get distracted one bit.

Each time Lyric looked up he never saw the girl looking off into space or taking a peak at her phone. She kept looking at the book with her finger following along with the words.

This girl was actually impressing Lyric.

Eventually, the two finished their reading and with enough time to spare, the two decided to talk.

Heather was the first to speak. She talked about her life, what she likes, her dislikes, and other things.

Lyric only disagreed with three things and that was her liking sunshine, cats, and people who smile too much.

First, sunshine causes sunburn. End of story.

Second, Lyric's more of a dog person.

And last, You can't trust a guy who constantly smiles, they might be hiding something.

But that's pretty much it for his disagreements. Everything else he actually agreed on.

Lyric knows that this girl isn't as ditzy as he thought earlier.

Now was Lyric's turn to speak.

Heather was amazed by the fact that Lyric has ten sisters (who wouldn't?).

The only thing that she didn't like is how miserable he sounded while speaking of his life.

Heather knew that sadness existed and can grow to a great extent while being a me to affect anyone but what was Lyric so sad about?

"Lyric?' Heather called.

Lyric raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you like this?" she asked lightly.

Lyric paused.

"Not to sound nosy or anything. I'm just curious as to why you chose to become goth." she added.

Lyric signed.

"Do you really care that much?" he asked.

Heather nodded.

"Simple. Everyone here is a jerk. They make fun of you for anything that isn't their cup of tea and won't stop until you change. Even if you do, that's no guarantee that the torment will stop. No one will stick up for you out if fear that they will become a target themselves. This world is selfish and uncaring, Heather. That's why I'm like this!" Lyric argued.

Heather stood still as she processed what she was told. Then another question came to mind.

"You said something about changing who you are. If that's the case then you weren't always like this. You changed yourself to be different. That counts as appearance, attitude...and name..."

Heather stared into Lyric's eyes.

"Is your name really Lyric?" she asked.

Lyric scoffed.

"That's none of your business!"

"Come on, please tell me!" Heather whimpered.

"Why are you even interested in my life?" Lyric asked in annoyance.

"Because I want to learn you. To grow closer." she replied.

Lyric scowled.

"Why though? Why me?" he asked.

"We'll..." Heather began as she rubbed the back if her neck.

"I'm not exactly popular here either. You're only one of few people here who has never mistreated me, called me names or anything else even after I bumped into you earlier." Heather answered.

Lyric looked at Heather's awkward posture and groaned.

"Fine. I'll tell you! But you just promise me something." Lyric began.

"What?" Heather asked while tilting her head to the side.

"You are to tell no one what I told you or laugh at what I'm about to say. Got it?" he said sternly.

"I pinky promise!" she smiled as she held up her pinky finger.

Lyric looked at the linky and back to her.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"I-I know this may be childish but I wanted to show my dedication to my promise." she explained

Giving in, Lyric wrapped his pinky finger around Heather's as hers tightened as well.

The two released their fingers from each other.

"It's true, my name isn't really Lyric. It's actually...lincoln." he whispered

"What was that?" Heather scowled.

"My name is Lincoln. Lincoln Loud." Lincoln answered.

Heather smiled.

"Lincoln. I like it!" she smiled as she moved closer to Lincoln's face in excitement.

Seeing the girl so uncomfortably close to his face made Lincoln's cheeks glow a shade of red.

"A little close, don't you think?" he asked.

Heather saw what he was talking about and backed away.

"S-Sorry..." she apologized while blushing at her mistake.

"And that's not it." Lincoln continued.

Heather's eyes widened.

"Really? What is it?" she asked, completely interested.

"My name, appearance, and attitude isn't the only thing I changed...to fit my new persona, I had to change my hair color which was the source of my past bullying." said Lincoln as he groomed his black hair.

"Your hair was a different color? What was it? Blonde? Brown?" She asked.

"White." he answered.

"Really?" she asked with surprise.

"Yes. Used to be called bunny rabbit. My parents didn't like the fact that I dyed my hair without their notice." Lincoln added.

Lincoln looked to see Heather's eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Envisioning you with white hair." she answered.

After a few seconds, she spoke again with a smile.

"There we go!" she grinned.

"You look so..." Heather stopped.

"So what?" Lincoln asked.

Heather opened her eyes.

"Cute." she answered.

The world seemed to stop as the word came out of Heather's mouth.

Heather's smile dropped as she realized what she had just said as she and Lincoln just stared at each other.

Blushing heavily, Heather turned away.

"I-I'm sorry..." she apologized.

Lincoln, also blushing, covers his face.

"It's alright." he mumbled.

The awkward situation quickly ends when the teacher announced that it's time to head home.

Lincoln and Heather walked next to each other in the hallway.

"We'll. I'll see you tomorrow." said Heather, trying to get Lincoln to forget what she said earlier.

"Yeah. I will." He replied while not making eye contact.

"And remember, Lincoln. Don't be ashamed of who you are or who you once were." Heather added.

Walking out of the school, Lincoln and Heather saw their respective rides.

Heather was being picked up by her mom in a small car while Lincoln was being picked up by Lori in Vanzilla.

The two separated as they entered the correct vehicles.

"Hey, twerp." Lori greeted as Lincoln entered the van.

Closing the door, Lincoln gazed upon the rear view mirror to see Heather's mother driving the opposite direction.

"So how was your day Lincol...Sorry, Lyric?" Lori asked.

Lincoln thought about what happened today with Heather.

"You can call me Lincoln." he said.

Lori turned to Lincoln with her jaw dropped.

* * *

Later, at home. Lincoln thought about something he had in mind all evening when he got home and now he was going to put it into action.

"Mom. Do you still have that hair dye remover?" he asked which surprised his mother as well.

* * *

A few hours later, Lincoln stared into the mirror as he combed his now white hair.

The same color it was the day he was born.

"I wonder what Heather will think?" Lincoln thought as he went to bed.

* * *

**The End**


	3. Genderbent AU

_**Day 3: Genderbent**_

* * *

Today is the day that Lars Loud was looking forwards to.

His friend Sonnet is hosting a get together at his place where they partake in the reading of poetry.

The downside to it is that his sister, Linka Loud, has to come with him on their mom's orders.

It's not that he hates it that Linka's coming along, quite the opposite actually, it's just that he doesn't want her to call him adorable or anything while he reads his poems.

Walking up to Sonnet's house, Lars rings the doorbell.

A few seconds later, Sonnet himself opens the door.

Sonnet is wearing a purple robe with a skull necklace around his neck.

His black hair with a white line is combed down so his right eye is covered.

"Greetings, Lars." Sonnet greeted.

"Hello, old friend. I brought my sister along with me. Mother's orders." Lars explained.

Sonnet glanced at Linka.

"Ah, yes. I'm remember your sister." said Sonnet as he grabbed Linka's hand and bowed before her.

Sonnet then stood back up and stared at Linka as she stared back.

Lars noticed that Linka was staring at Sonnet with a small smile and her eyes half lided.

He also noticed that Sonnet continued to hold her hand.

Lars cleared his throat.

Getting their attention, Sonnet released Linka's hand.

"_What the heck was that about?_" Lars asked Internally.

"Come on in." said Sonnet as he held the door open.

Lars entered first and Linka last.

"We're down in the basement this time." Sonnet explained to the two siblings.

Lars and Linka followed suit.

Down in the basement, they found other goths such as Marcus, the boy who Linka failed to correctly preform at his thirteenth birthday.

At the back wall sat two long tables with snacks such as chips with a side of chedder or bean dip along with drinks (mostly red sodas because it looks like blood).

In the middle of the room were three rows of metal folding chairs.

With his dad working at the local church, Sonnet could borrow as much chairs for poem meetings as he wanted as long as he returned them after.

In the opposite wall to the basement was a small wooden stage that has been painted black. It has a small staircase attached to it along two strobe balls on each end for lighting affect with all the colors switched to purple.

The other goths wanted for the lights to be black or red but Sonnet argues that the colors will be what he decides since he bought both strobe balls with his saved allowance.

"You two pick a seat. Lars, we already have a waiting list for who goes in what order. Since you arrived last, you can go last." Sonnet explained.

"I knew we should've came earlier." Lars sighed.

A few minutes later, Sonnet got up onto stage and welcomed everyone and since this is his house, he got to go first with his poem.

Lars noticed something strange about Sonnet's poem.

Right from the start he was talking about someone.

"_Different yet same._

_Orange and Blue fits you well._

_My heart burns for you"_

Sonnet completed his haiku (ha).

The crowd snapped their fingers for quieter applause.

Lars was a bit confused at what his friend meant. And more of why Linka was covering her big smile and looked as if she was about to cry.

Sonnet got off of the stage and walked to the back row with Lars and Linka.

Sonnet sat next to the latter.

"_Doesn't Sonnet usually sit in the front?_" Lars wondered but decided to let it slide. His friend can be weird, even for him sometimes.

While Lars waited patiently for his turn, he couldn't help but to notice Linka and Sonnet whispering to each other.

Most of the time it ended with Linka silently giggling.

At first, Lars just tried to ignore them but after about thirteen minutes, he wanted to know what they were talking about.

He couldn't just lean in to hear better.

Lars may be able to walk so quietly that it's believed that he teleports but the metal chairs creak with every movement so he will be easily discovered.

Whatever. It's probably something dumb anyway.

Sometime later, it was Lars turn on stage.

Linka wished her brother luck as he got up from his seat.

When Lars got into stage, he saw only the front of the crowd staring at him since a spotlight that Sonnet had replaced to brighten the stage always obscures whoever's vision whenever your on stage.

It if you focused hard enough, you can almost see the rest of the rows especially the back.

As he started his poem which was a low-key roast about his brother Lynn, he could barely make out Sonnet returning to his seat with a plate of chips and dip.

Nothing too major.

He was sharing it with Linka which was nice of him.

But then he swore that he could almost make out seeing his sister grab a chip and scooped up some dip and feed it to Sonnet.

That can't be right. With the light in his face, Lars couldn't be sure.

As he continued with his second poem about something about despising math class, he peered as hard as he could part the glare of the light and was pretty sure that he saw Linka feeding Sonnet another chip but this time playfully.

When it got close to the goth's mouth, she quickly pulled away which made her laugh and Sonnet smile.

And not like one of those smirks he does when he prices someone wrong, like a big smile.

But then again, he could be seeing things.

His third and final poem is about how the oh-so growing darkness that lies in his flesh. But he couldn't make out the figures if his friend or sister anymore which he found strange.

It's when he finally finished that he got off stage and saw that Linka and Sonnet have disappeared.

Lars was wondering where they went as the rest of the goth's decided to call it a day.

Some went to the snack table to have a quick bite or to bring a soda home with them so Sonnet won't have to use a lot of refrigerator space. Mainly just to give the goth boy who lives here less to clean up.

Others got to folding the chairs and leaning them against a nearby wall so Sonnet wouldn't have to fold them all by himself.

Speaking of which...

Lars exited the basement and went looking for his sister and friend.

He checked upstairs to find them.

The bathroom was empty.

They weren't in the spare bedroom where Sonnet likes to store extra stuff.

They weren't in Sonnet's bedroom (but he did find that pen he allowed Sonnet to borrow a week ago in social studies and never returned it. He though he lost this!).

Lars went downstairs and checked the kitchen, dining room, and backyard but didn't find them.

Giving up, he finally called out Linka's name.

Footsteps where heard in the living room.

Linka came out with her face blushed and her hair looking a bit frizzy.

"Yeah? What is it, little bro?" she asked.

"Where were you guys? And what's wrong with your face?" Lars questioned.

"Oh...I had to use the restroom. Sonnet just wanted some air." Linka answered, her eyes shifitng side to side.

"Well where's Sonnet?"

On cue, Sonnet stumbled out from the living room.

He leaned on the doorway looking like he was about to pass out.

Lars noticed that Sonnet had multiple kiss marks all over his face (including lips).

His other eye that was originally covered by his hair was twitching.

"R-Right here." he answered drunkly.

Lars was about to question his friends appearance especially why the color of the kiss marks look similar to Linka's lipstick but he remembered something else.

"Hey! I found the pen that you never gave back!" Lars barked with frustration.

Sonnet slowly glanced at the pen and back at his friend.

"I-I knew I forg-got something. S-Sorry." he said shaking.

"Yeah, well I forgive you. And go take some medicine or something, you look sick!" Lars instructed.

"lovesick" Linka mumbled.

"What?" Lars scowled.

"I said that if he's sick the we could leave before we catch his germs." Linka lied.

"You're right. Bye, Sonnet." said Lars.

As the two walked past the door, Linka turned and blew Sonnet a kiss while winking.

Sonnet "_caught_" the kiss and held it in his fist.

He the closed the door and slid down from his back to the ground.

He held the fist close to his heart.

"Dude..."

Sonnet opened his eyes to see his friend staring at him.

"D-Did you guys finish the dip?" he asked.

* * *

Later, Lars was still thinking about how weird his sister and friend acted today.

They're good friends but they acted like they were more than friends.

As if they were...best friends.

At one point when he was sitting next to Linka on the couch, Linka got a message on her phone.

Not wanting to be nosy but still curious, Lars glanced over to see the contact.

**_Sonnet _**

He only saw the name but not the message itself.

But Linka sure did blush and smile a lot.

And that symbol next to Sonnet's name, Lars swears that he saw it before.

Thinking back, he remembers that it is supposed to be a...heart.

And why is Sonnet in Linka's contacts?

Wait...

Sonnet sat next to Linka.

Both were whispering to each other.

Linka was playfully feeding Sonnet.

The kiss marks on Sonnet's face was the same color as Linka's lipstick.

Linka has Sonnet's number on her phone with a heart next to her name.

...

...

...

**OH MY GOSH!**

Lars sprang up from the couch and looked at Linka.

Linka scowles at her brother while failing to see his wide eyes behind his hair.

Lars quickly runs up the stairs and stops at every room where his brothers resides.

"EMERGENCY BROTHER MEETING IN MY ROOM NOW!" Lars shouts.

A few minutes later, all of the brothers sat in Lars and Lynn's bedroom.

Their faces show that they are bored and want to be doing something else.

"Why exactly did you call a meeting?" Loki asked.

"Guys...I'm about to tell you something that will blow your minds." Lars began.

"We'll bite, dude. What is it." Luke asked.

Lars cleared his throat.

"Linka and Sonnet are dating." he revealed.

The rest of the brothers looked at each other quizzingly and back at Lars.

"You guys aren't having the same reaction that I envisioned." said Lars.

The boys took a deep breath and let it all out.

"DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH!" They all shouted.

"What do you mean _Duh_?" Lars asked annoyed.

"Like. You are totes late." Loni explained.

Lynn Sr opened the door and peered into the room.

"I heard a loud duh and stopped what I was doing to come see what happened. Who had a brain fart?" Lynn Sr asked, clearly wanting all the juicy info.

"Dad. Linka and my friend Sonnet are dating each other." Lars explained.

Lynn Sr gave his son a blank stare.

"We...already knew this." he answered

Lars's jaw dropped.

"What?" he gasped.

* * *

**The End**

**P. S. I don't know what Haiku's genderbent name would be since there are different variations. Hades being one of the alternate names. So I decided to go with Sonnet.**


	4. Ace Savvy AU

**Day 4: Ace Savvy AU**

* * *

The rains pours down at the proud city of Royal Woods.

Long ago, it used to be full of corruption and crime.

But a hero named Ace Savvy rose into power and cleaned up the city.

Not by himself, mind you.

He had help from his trusty partner, One-Eyed Jack and the rest of the Full House crew.

With their help, the crime rate in Royal Woods has sunk.

Crooked Officers, Politicians, and Judges have been arrested and replaced by good people who wants to bring Royal Woods back to how it was in its golden age.

But nothing is perfect.

But even with the lowered crime rate, there are still those who believe that the FHG are no match for them.

Mainly supervillains and crooks who find some fancy gadgets from the black market.

Others who want revenge on the heroes for ruining their lives, some being the crooked and corrupt who didn't like the idea of facing consequences for their actions.

But none have ever came out on top as at the end of the day, they were once again thrown back into jail with everyone hoping that the criminals will give up and pay the price.

But their pride is far too strong to admit defeat.

There has been times where the FHG has went up against some interesting characters that brought some excitement to their careers.

There was this vigilante named Lady Ace-assin.

She modeled her suit after Ace Savvy's but unlike Ace who had a "_No-Killing_" rule, she took it upon her hands to become Judge, Jury, and Executioner.

The gang had many adventures with the anti-hero.

There was also a time where it was believed that she and Ace were a couple. But the truth is, the girl didn't want a relationship.

Eventually, they managed to convince her to give up killing criminals.

So Lady Ace decided to hang up the bullets but used more non-lethal ammo such as blanks, rubber shells, and tranquilizer darts.

She then decided to move on to Great Lakes City where she has family. That place also is in need of a hero as well.

* * *

Lincoln Loud, a.k.a. Ace Savvy, is now seventeen and just celebrated his six year anniversary of crime fighting.

You would wonder if he decides to chill with the whole superhero gig since crime is at an all-time low.

But Lincoln refused to hang up the cape.

Some if his sisters decided to take a rest so they can go on with their lives which Lincoln didn't mind.

He still has a few like the Deuce, One-Eyed Jack, and Queen of Hearts who still accompanies him on his escapades.

Though the nights have been kinda slow lately.

The only crimes that are being committed is your normal late night jewelery robbery and your weekly supervillain.

Other than that, everything has been boring.

But that was just a few months ago.

Because reports that multiple dead bodies of criminals with giant slash marks on their chests or necks were discovered in their hideouts which explains why everything has been so quiet.

So Ace has been on the hunt.

But this killer has been tricky.

They barely leave a trace and whenever they are seen which is rare, they dissappear into the shadows which even gets on Eight of Spades's nerves.

The body count of criminals got so high that the members of the FHG who took a break decided to come back to stop the threat.

Ace felt good that the team was back together but wished that it was under better circumstances.

One night, Ace was lucky.

He managed to catch the killer off guard and grabbed them.

"Let's see who you really are!" said Ace as he pulled the black hood covering the vigilante's head.

After pulling the hood off, big black hair with a white line popped out into view.

Ace managed to look at the face and stopped when he realized that it was a female around his age with pale skin and wearing heavy black eyeliner.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Without answering, the girl quickly pressed her lips against Ace's which surprised him and kept him distracted long enough for her to grab his arm and throw him into his back.

"I'm the Dark Clover!" She answered with a sultry voice before disappearing once more.

Later, Ace revealed what he found out about the killer and how she escaped which caused the rest of the gang to laugh at him which annoyed Ace greatly.

As more time passed, Ace and the rest of the FHG hunted for Dark Card.

But the only one who could almost catch her was Ace but never anyone else.

It started to become a joke that Dark Clover liked Ace and only appeared for him.

Ace denied this but wondered if it was true.

But each time Ace got close to catching her, Dark Clover always looked at him in a strange way.

Sometimes, she even outright flirted with him which Ace believed it was just her way to catch him off guard.

But after each time, the team improved their plan on finally catching this killer.

Some nights later, The Dark Clover found her next crew to kill with her scythe but only found that she was in a trap by the gang she was set out to kill.

Oddly enough, every hideout she arrived to there was always this one henchman that she always missed each time. The henchman studied her movements before making it out alive.

Dark Clover did feel kinda stupid not making sure that everyone is dead.

Now she has multiple guns aimed at her head.

Suddenly, a canister flies through a window and unleashes a heavy cloud of smoke which temporarily blinded everyone except for Dark Clover.

The FHG came in and took out the gang along with the henchman who always got out alive.

Seeing that there's too much light to escape, Dark Clover pulls out a homemade grapple gun and got out through the sky light only to find Ace waiting for her.

Dark Clover attempts to use the darkness to escape only for a big bright light so shine down at her.

The FHG decided to use a giant spotlight that Lola likes to use to show off her bright suit to stop her means of escape.

Dark Clover saw that there was only one more way of escaping.

All she had to do was get passed Ace.

Dark Clover walked seductively over to Ace as he stared her down with a stoic expression.

When she got close, she traced her hands on his shoulders and made his way to his cheeks.

She pulled him in for a kiss and was planning on flipping him over but before she could place her lips onto his, she felt her arms grabbed as her body was forcedly turned and heard what sounded like handcuffs closing.

She tried to move her arms only to find out that Ace placed a pair of handcuffs on her.

Black Clover sighed in defeat as she turned to Ace.

"You caught me. And since I'll be away for a very long time. How about a kiss?" she asked while puckering her lips and moving closer to Ace only for the hero to stop her by placing his hand forwards.

Seeing how it is, Black Clover lowered her head knowing that this may be her end.

But she felt a pair of lips connecting to her cheek which made a small smaking sound.

She looked up to see that Ace has kissed her.

"There is a chance for you, you know." he said.

Black Clover chuckled as while her cheeks were a shade of pink.

"There is no chance for killers like me." she said with a sad smile.

"You only killed criminals. Not saying that you were right, but you remind me of someone I used to know who took the law into her own hands and overtime, she found redemption. I believe that you too can redeem yourself as well." Ace explained.

Black Clover smirked at Ace Savvy.

"Well ain't you a nice guy." she said.

"Someone has to be." he replied.

* * *

Later, Black Clover was placed in the back if a police can containing a light that will keep her from escaping with the dark.

As the police can rolled away, Strong Suit went up to her brother and patted him on the shoulder.

"Aww. Don't feel sad. You can ways visit your girlfriend when she gets to prison." she joked.

Ace sighed in annoyance as he walked off.

* * *

Later that night, Lincoln Loud was enjoying some dinner with his family.

But it wasn't until he got a notification from Clyde telling him to watch the news.

Lincoln turned in the TV to see a news broadcast revealing that Black Clover has escaped custody. It turned out that the light in the back of the police can burned out, allowing for her to escape.

Knowing what this meant, Lincoln wrapped up his dinner and went to his lair to suit up and look for Black Clover.

The sisters moaned in aggrivation that they have to find her all over again.

Ace, on the other hand (_ha_), was looking forward to seeing her again.

Hopefully this time she'll be taking his advice.

* * *

**The End**

**I noticed that the previous chapter wasn't so favorable.**

**But hey, come back tomorrow for the next chapter because it's a good one!**


	5. Vampire Hunter AU

**Day 5: Vampire Hunter AU**

* * *

_**Somewhere in Transylvania.**_

_**Year: 1796**_

In the dark night, a storm rages on.

On the ground, sloshing through the mud was a brown horse.

It's rider was concealed by an old cloak to protect themselves from the weather.

The rider holds out a lantern to light the small path ahead which was a challenge itself because of the rain and growing fog.

But that's what the rider wanted to see.

Seeing the fog growing even more, the rider pulled the reins to slow his horse down.

"Steady." the rider's male voice commanded.

Suddenly, lightning crashed in the sky illuminated the environment.

The rider saw a building in a distance for a brief second before everything went dark.

The horse stood on its back legs, frightened by the elements

The rider calmed his horse.

He knew that his destination is very close and tonight, _she _will finally perish.

As the rider and his horse got closer to the building, he saw that it looked to be some part of an old castle or an abandoned fort.

In one of the windows, he could spit the dim light if a candle.

The rider got off of his horse and led it forwards.

Thankfully, there was an old stable that was once used to hold other horses.

The rider brought the horse into the stable where the rain leaked through the rotting roof.

The horse's reins were tied to a post.

After finishing with tying, the rider went to his bag attached to the saddle and pulled out an apple and brush.

The rider brushed the horse's soaked hair and put it away once finished.

The rider then went in front of the horse and held each side of it's head in his hands.

"I'll be back." The Rider said to his horse while offering the apple.

The horse grabbed the apple in it's mouth and began to eat away as it watched it's master walk off into the storm.

The man carried the lantern to light his way.

He climbed up a set of old stairs made out of stone.

The stairs was covered with moss had noticable bones that looked to have belonged to an animal...or a human.

He was now on a small walkway leading to the building.

It was only half a minute before he finally made it to the front door.

The door itself wasn't one but two doors, confirming the man's theory that this was once a fort of some kind long ago.

He grabbed the handle to check if the door was locked and fortunately, it wasn't.

The man opened the door as slow as he could to reduce the risk of it creaking from age.

Once he made a gap wide enough for him to slip through, he carefully closed the door.

The man then reached for his hood and pulled it back, revealing his short white hair.

This man's name is Lincoln.

He is known as one of the greatest vampire hunters and successor of the late Van Helsing.

That's right, The Legendary Van Helsing was once Lincoln's mentor.

The two met when Lincoln was young and he had nowhere to go after his parents were murdered.

Van took him in and trained him to be just as skilled as he is.

Unfortunately, Van Helsing died in battle along with his arch nemesis, Count Dracula.

Van Helsing has told Lincoln about all the monsters he had hunted, Dracula was the worst. But he promised that the day that Dracula falls, the world will become a better place.

He was half right.

Sure, everyone breathed easier since the Lord of Vampires has died but some monsters came out of their caves to fill in Dracula's place as the worst monster of all which called Lincoln to finish his mentor's work.

Lincoln has killed countless creatures.

Werewolves, Sea Creatures, Reanimated Corpses, and of course, Vampires.

Speaking of vampires, he is currently hunting one down as we speak.

You see, after Dracula died, another vampire called Edwin decided to become the next Lord of Vampires.

Lincoln took this challenge and has been hunting him ever since.

The only thing different about Edwin and Dracula is that the former is a coward.

The vampire barely makes an attempt to battle Lincoln as he just transforms into a bat and flies off.

Guess being Van Helsing's successor can bring fear into anyone.

So Lincoln hunted other vampires in order to find Edwin which led him the next vampire he killed. Her name was Lucy.

Lucy was a strange one, she kept referring to Lincoln as her "_Brother_" and how she sees Edwin as a god. She was a real nutcase. Funny thing is that Lincoln is an only child.

But Lincoln did learn something from her, Edwin's second in command.

A vampire named Haiku.

Haiku has always been a tricky hunt.

Unlike the others, she isn't cocky or headstrong.

Haiku is smart and creative.

Lincoln has come so close multiple times to killing her but always failed.

Tonight, he will finish the job!

He managed to track her down to this old fort thanks to some eyewitnesses from a nearby village claiming to see a woman hiding from the sunlight and retreating into the dark woods.

Seeing some lot candles mounted to the walls confirmed that she's still here. Maybe even expecting his arrival.

Looking around the abandoned facility, Lincoln saw a multitude of wooden tables, chairs, and cups littering the ground.

Some books here and there and some dining utensils on the floor.

Lincoln saw hidden stairs nearby leading up to the next floor.

Walking as quietly as he could across the old floor, Lincoln made it to the staircase and made his way up cautiously.

A few seconds later, he was finally up top.

This room was much more brighter as more candle sticks were lit.

He looked over to see a feminine figure facing away in front of a desk.

He could see her slender figure with curvey hips standing tall.

She wore a long purple dress with black hair that reached down to her legs.

Lincoln reached into his cloak and got out his crossbow.

The crossbow made a clicking sound that Lincoln made intentional to get Haiku's attention.

The vampire raised her head up slightly.

She turned her head to the side to reveal her visible eye that had a red Iris. A common trait with all vampires.

She was looking at Lincoln.

"It's the end of the line for you." Lincoln said in a booming voice.

Haiku fully turned around to face Lincoln.

"Ah. The vampire hunter arrives." Haiku praised with sarcasm as she revealed her fangs.

But Lincoln was unfazed.

"There's no where for you to run." Lincoln continued.

"Run from what? The same person who has a career of hunting monsters? I'm truly afraid." she said dully.

"Don't you dare mock me!" Lincoln shouts.

Haiku didn't show fear.

"Mock you? Mock you how? For the fact that you couldn't kill me in our past encounters." she questioned.

"You're as sneaky as a fox. That's the reason why you live until tonight." Lincoln argued while taking a heavy breath.

"Really?" Haiku asked, not convinced by Lincoln's reply.

"From what I can remember you always had a clear shot to destroy me but you never took it. You hesitated each time." Haiku continued in a calm voice.

"I. NEVER. HESITATE." Lincoln growled as his teeth clenched.

"Is that so? Then tell me why I'm still alive. You have your weapon aimed perfectly at my heart yet you choose to allow for this conversation to continue. There's a reason why you haven't sent me to hell yet, isn't there?" Haiku asked.

Lincoln started to sweat.

"I-I want to hear you beg for me to spare your life!" he answered quickly.

But Haiku didn't believe his words.

"Seriously? I was there the night you killed Lucy. She never begged once and you still killed her. Any other monster you faces, you killed them the moment you had the chance. All except me. Let me ask you this, vampire slayer. Why am I being hunted?" Haiku asked.

Small droplets of sweat formed onto Lincoln's forehead.

"You're a vampire. Plain and simple." he replied aggressively

Haiku raised an eyebrow.

"Because of who I am? How's about we make a deal: If you can list off all of my crimes then you may execute me without any struggle. Now, say what I did wrong." Haiku commanded.

Lincoln glared at Haiku.

"Murder! You killed a farmer in cold blood." he replied.

"Self-defense! I only asked for some food. He attacked me when he noticed my fangs." Haiku objected.

"He was afraid!" Lincoln fired.

"And I wasn't?" Haiku shot back.

Lincoln stared at Haiku, surprised that she admitted to being afraid.

"But I guess you don't believe that vampires aren't all bad or feel human emotions. Moving on, what else have I done wrong?" Haiku questioned.

Lincoln's off guard expression changed to seriousness.

"You side yourself with Edwin!" said Lincoln as his grip tightened on the trigger.

Haiku said.

"You got me there. But who else am I supposed to turn to? My parents are dead, I ha e no friends, and vampires are hated terribly on this side of the world. I needed a place to fit in, to be around people like me. You know what it's like being alone?" Haiku asked as her expression softened.

Lincoln scowled as his own glare wore off.

"yes..." he whispered, only looking down for a brief second.

The murderous fire that was originally in Lincoln's eyes slowly started to die.

"So you only joined Edwin because you only wanted companions and not world domination?" Lincoln asked.

Haiku nodded.

"Sounds strange, I know. But I have no desire to rule over Earth, not even when Dracula was alive. The only part of his ideals I agreed with is that monsters will no longer be forced into darkness. He had good intentions, but he was evil none the less. And to put you at ease, Edwin isn't fit to follow Dracula's footsteps. He's cowardly and obnoxious, those two traits will be his downfall." Haiku explained before she looked down.

"I guess you can say that I'm...a good vampire?" she suggested while looking back at Lincoln.

Lincoln's breath hitched which Haiku noticed.

"I assume you've heard of that topic before. About not all vampire's being evil, that a rare few are good at heart?" she went on.

Lincoln though back to the days when he started out as Van Helsing's apprentice.

_Twelve years ago..._

A younger Lincoln sweeps the wooden floors of his master's house.

He got the second floor clean and was finished up the final room on the first floor...Van Helsing's study.

His master had numerous artifacts that always caught Lincoln's eye.

Crosses, gadgets, hearts of monsters kept in glass jars, and many more.

But Van Helsing has advised to not touch anything which the command was easier said then done but Lincoln struggled to follow his master's orders.

Being young, it's natural for his curiosity to be so high.

But the one thing he had his eye on is Van Helsing's private journal.

In that journal is every juicy detail of all of Helsing's journeys and the monsters he faces over the years. How to treat wounds received from certain creatures, how to make potions that cure you of poisons, and other incredible things!

Lincoln wanted to search through the whole thing and read the amazing takes of the man he lives with.

But Van specifically told him to not touch anything unless he says so.

The white haired boy wonders what punishment will befall him if he is caught.

Lashings?

Cleaning the outhouse?

Or being kicked out onto the streets?

Lincoln begs to God that the last one won't happen.

So the boy decides to follow his masters orders...

...

...

...

One peek couldn't hurt.

Lincoln dropped the broom and went to Van Helsing's desk.

He reached for the journal and spun it around so he could read the cover.

_**This journal is property of Abraham Van Helsing**_

Lincoln recognized his master's handwriting.

He opened the book to see the first page with more of Van Helsing's writing.

_**Log One: April, 1774**_

_**My name is Abraham Van Helsing. I have took up the responsibility of destroying dangerous creatures who wish to plague the world with darkness.**_

This was Van Helsing's first log in his journal!

Now Lincoln meant to only read one page but it went to two, then three, then four, then twenty-eight.

It wasn't until he heard a rough cough coming from behind.

Lincoln jumped in fright and spun around to see Van Helsing staring down at him.

Panicking, Lincoln fell to his knees and begged for his mater to have mercy on him.

But Van Helsing showed no form of anger or disappointment on his face.

Actually, he was emotionless.

Van Helsing simply walked around his desk and sat in the chair at the other side and grabbed his journal as Lincoln watched.

The Helsing skipped multiple pages farther then where Lincoln was reading.

The legendary Hunter finally stopped at the page and reached into the book and pulled out a bookmark.

He slid it forwards so it stuck out of the book as he closed it.

"You almost made me loose my place." he said calmly while glancing at Lincoln who was still at his knees.

"Unless you are looking for a needle or a lost toy, please get up from the ground." said Van Helsing

Lincoln did as he was told and stood awkwardly in front of his master's desk.

"So how much did you read?" Helsing asked.

Lincoln gasped for breath.

"I-I really don't remember. Twenty-Eight, I believe." Lincoln replied dryly.

"Hmm." Van Helping began.

"So what did you think?" he asked.

Lincoln scowled.

His master just caught him ignoring his rules and he's asking what he saw so far?

No punishment? Not even getting yelled at?

"It was... interesting." Lincoln said uneasily.

"What part did you like so far?" Van asked, actually looking like he wanted an answer.

"Master...I disobeyed your order to not touch your stuff and you caught me breaking that order. Aren't you mad at me?" Lincoln questioned.

Can Helping reached home his glass of water and took a sip.

"No, I'm not mad. But I am unhappy that you didn't do what I said." he said seriously.

Lincoln looked down in shame.

"Whole I was going to grill you, I instead noticed how you viewed my book. Most people would walk away feeling sick after page seven yet you kept reading with great passion and didn't look like you would be slowing down. There are some vile descriptions written in there and you treated it like a walk in the park on a clear afternoon on Sunday. You really do facinate me, Lincoln Loud." Van Helsing explained with a small smile.

The vampire hunter leaned forwards over his desk.

"So I'll ask you again. What part did you enjoy the lost so far?" he asked.

Seeing that he was now in the clear, Lincoln decided to answer his master's question.

"I have to say when you were facing off against the invisible man." Lincoln grinned.

Van Helsing laughed as he leaned back in his chair.

"That was a doozy." he chuckled.

So the master went on to tell his apprentice about his other adventures from his journal.

Is was about an hour later where a question came to mind in Lincoln's head. A question that bothered him.

"The creature of the black lagoon swiped his sharp fin at me but I moved quickly and..."

"Master." Lincoln interrupted.

Van Helsing stopped talking.

"Yes, my boy?"

"Are there such a thing as good monsters?" Lincoln asked

Van Helsing's face shifted to surprise for a brief second before turning back to normal.

"Why would you ask that?" Van Helping questioned.

"Well you mentioned how most of your monsters are or were once human. Like Frankenstein's monster being made of different body parts of other human corpses, or how Dr. Jekyll was actually a pleasant guy when he wasn't Mr. Hyde." Lincoln explained.

Van Helsing gently placed his journal back onto his desk and folded his hands.

"I see what you are thinking but the answer is no. Yes, Frankenstein's monster is made of human parts but it's an abominable result of a man playing God. It's incredibly violent. And true, Dr. Jekyll was a remarkable man. But over time, his dark persona became more dominant to his body until Dr. Jekyll was no more. Mr. Hyde killed Jekyll and I killed Mr. Hyde." Van Helsing pointed out.

Lincoln looked down and nodded.

"Well what about a good vampire?" the boy suggested.

Van Helsing's body stiffened.

"A vampire? Now why would you think that?" Van Helsing asked in annoyance.

Lincoln rubbed the back of his head.

"Well vampires are closer to humans, besides their hunger for blood...and having the ability to change into a bat." Lincoln continued.

Van Helsing recomposed himself.

"I'll let you know this now boy, there is no such thing as a good vampire. Everyone that I met reeked of evil. All wanted for Count Dracula to succeed in his dark plans. Every vampire that I came across had murdered innocent civilians and drained every ounce of blood from their bodies. They destroy villages and steal whatever shiny object that catched the eye of their leader. So as I said before, there is no such thing as a vampire." Van Helsing explained.

"But isn't there a possibility? I mean, you practically proved that the existence of monsters, originally thought to be impossible, is actually possible." Lincoln said with a bit of hope.

Van Helsing sat back into his chair and rested his arms onto his desk as his folded hands rested his chin

Lincoln could tell that he was really thinking about it and patiently awaited his answer. After all, Can Helping is one of the smartest men he has ever know.

Finally, Helsing opened his mouth to speak.

"It's true that the impossible actually exists. But in the world where anything could happen, you also have to be realistic. I mean, what next? A man who can fly like a bird or bend metal as if it was paper? It just can't happen." Van Helsing answered calmly.

Lincoln accepted his master's words and looked down in shame.

It was rather silly of him to believe that something so unrealistic can happen.

Seeing his distraught apprentice, Van Helsing emerged from his chair and stepped to the side of Lincoln and places a hand on his shoulder.

"But the possibility of there being a vampire who has a good heart, one who wishes for peace would be a sign that the world isn't as dark as we all thought. But until a good vampire shows themselves, it's best to play it safe." Van Helping advised.

Lincoln looked up and grinned with Helsing smiling back.

"Now come on, dinner is ready. You may complete your chore after we eat."

* * *

_Now:_

Lincoln's sweaty finger remained on the trigger of the crossbow still aimed at Haiku.

"I remember..."

He began.

"I remember a time when I asked Van Helsing if a good vampire could exist. He didn't believe it but never shot down that possibility. But he also told me to play it safe." Lincoln answered.

Haiku looked at Lincoln.

"Fair enough." she said while slowly stepping forwards.

Lincoln's pupils dilated as he trained the weapon on her.

"If you really believe that I'm just like the rest, then shoot me." she said, continuously moving forwards.

"I won't use my powers to save my life. If you really plan to finish your master's work, then I'll let you have that chance." Haiku continued until she was finally in front of Lincoln.

Haiku placed a finger on the crossbow and led it to the location of her heart and stepped forwards one last time so the crossbow was pressed up against her chest.

The gothic vampire looked back at Lincoln with an emotionless face.

"Pull the trigger when you're ready." said Haiku rather calmly.

Lincoln breathed heavily as his mind raced for what to do.

He could either pull the trigger and the world will have one less vampire to worry about. Or spare her as she may be the only innocent vampire to ever live.

"Before you decide to kill me, I just wanted to say that I noticed something very interesting on our previous meetings. When we first met, I noticed how you looked at me. It was like you never saw a female in your life. You couldn't move a muscle, and I wasn't even hypnotising you. I took that chance to escape. Every other encounter ended the same way, you always hesitated even while knowing that I could've killed you in a second. I understand freezing out of fear, but you never looked afraid. You looked surprise, like you didn't know what to do next. It's like...you've fallen in love with me." Haiku concluded as she continued to examine Lincoln.

She noticed his face loosing his bold glare even more after she said that.

"But if that's not true then you already know what to do." She finished

Lincoln was now soaked in sweat. The grip on his weapon grew weaker with each second. His breaths were quick and uneven as his chest grew and shrunk rapidly.

Finally giving up, Lincoln lowered the crossbow.

"You're nothing like them." said Lincoln as he dropped the crossbow onto the ground.

"I always had the belief of a vampire who is pure if heart but following my master's footsteps blinded me. You, Haiku, you're the diamond in the rough. And I apologise for everything." Lincoln said with shame in his voice.

"I'm glad that we could come to an understanding. But I really want to hear what you have to say, why have you hesitated on ending my life after all of this time? You even had a clear shot a few minutes ago but you never took action. Why?" she asked.

Lincoln sighed.

"You're right. I have fallen for you since the first time we met. But what could I do? Monsters are hated and if anyone were to find out that I'm romantically involved with one then my master's name would be mocked." he explained.

Haiku sulked, she almost looked disappointed.

"It's most likey for the best that we shouldn't be together. Besides, I was always destined to walk the Earth on my own. Anyways, I'll be leaving. You may tell everyone that I died painfully." said Haiku as she walked around Lincoln and headed out for the staircase.

"Wait!" Lincoln shouted.

Haiku felt one of her hands being grabbed.

She turned to see Lincoln's hand holding hers.

"We can disappear. We can move somewhere far away and you'll never be lonely again!" Lincoln suggested.

Haiku almost smiled at the thought but stopped herself.

"Where can we move to? You're well known around here." Haiku questioned.

"Van Helsing was quite the traveler. There's this country across the sea that was founded about twenty years ago. He owns a house with some land there that he uses to retreat to whenever he wants to lay low." Lincoln explained.

Haiku's eyes glimmered for a second.

"Now the best course of action is to fake our deaths. This place was once a fort, is there a basement?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes. I found about four powder kegs and some jars of oil for lanterns. Why?"

Lincoln smiled.

* * *

As the early sun rose over the horizon, light filled the land that holds a small village.

Fog swept through the village as well. Though it looked much darker as if it was smoke.

Farmers and Bakers awaken from their beds to sell their items, tend to the cattle, and await trade wagons from other villages.

But most were awaiting the return of their hero.

Last night, Lincoln the Monster Slayer took the task of slaying a vampire that ran into the woods. Everyone was expecting him to come back hours ago but he never returned.

But the people kept their hopes up.

Maybe the vampire took a while to kill.

Maybe Lincoln decided to set up camp for the night.

They tried to not suspect the worse. After all, he's Van Helsing's successor.

So he can't lose!

Everyone sighed in relief when they heard the sound of a horse neighing and clip clop of it's hooves hitting the ground where Lincoln entered.

Lincoln's horse emerged from the entrance of the passage through the smoke

But what caught everyone's eye is that the horse was without a rider.

The leader of the village along with some farmers ran up to the horse.

"This is his horse. But where is Lincoln?" one farmer asked.

Another farmer was inspecting the horse.

"She's unharmed. It looks like she ran off without the monster slayer." The farmer noted as he groomed the horse's hair.

The village leader smelt something funny about the horse.

He stuck his nose closer and sniffed.

"The horse smells of smoke." he revealed.

Another farmer took off his hat and scratched his bald head.

"Come to think of it, this fog smells like smoke as well." he said.

The village leader noticed how the fog seemed thicker at the forest entrance.

"It is smoke." he said

The village leader ran to the church and climbed all the way up to the bell tower.

He looked out to see if he could find the source of all the smoke which may lead to Lincoln's location.

Being able to see over the trees, the village leader spots the old fort burning in flames.

"No..." he muttered in horror.

* * *

The village leader and anyone else who was brave enough entered the forest and made their way to the old fort.

By the time they got there, the fire has died down a good amount just enough where they can safely walk in.

"LINCOLN!" The village leader shouted but got no answer.

The village leader instructed for the rest of the men to stay on the first floor while another comes with him to the second.

Carefully climbing the burnt stairs, the village leader and the man saw the second floor ruined as well.

But the one thing they noticed was Lincoln's burnt crossbow resting on the ground and laying in front of it was a black cloak that belonged to the vampire that was spotted the day before with an arrow piercing through the area where the heart would be.

Later, it was announced that Lincoln the Monster Slayer died in battle just like Van Helsing.

The old fort became a memorial of the resting place of the fallen hunter.

Though his remains were never found, it was assumed that Lincoln's entire body was burnt to ashes.

Van Helsing's and Lincoln's names went down in history, making them legends for century's.

The news of the slayer's death reached Edwin's ears.

The vampire cheered knowing that there is no one left to stand in his way and even though that his entire army including Lucy and Haiku are dead, he'll rule without them.

But little did Edwin know, the two monster hunters inspired a member of a long bloodline of vampire slayer's to come out of hiding and continue his ancestor's quest to vanquish evil.

His name is Richter Belmont.

* * *

A ship sails across the Atlantic Ocean.

The Captain of the ship blocks the sun from his eyes to see the destination far into the distance.

"Captain. Where did you say our destination is again." The first mate asked.

"The country we are headed to is a place called America." he answered.

The first mate looks up.

"America? Funny name. Do they have a leader?" he asked.

The captain nodded.

"They have a president, a man named George Washington. A swell guy I do say so myself." The captain answered.

"Facinating. Maybe we'll see him once we arrive." said the first mate.

He looked up to see his Captain ahead looking unsure.

"Is there a problem Captain? Do you see pirates?" He asked fearfully.

"No. It's that young couple standing over there." The captain said pointing ahead.

The first mate looked ahead to see a two figures, their outlines revealing a man and a woman.

Both were holding each other close and looking out into the sea.

"Is there something wrong? Are they stowaways?" The first mate questioned.

The Captain shook his head.

"No. They just been standing there the whole time. Also, the woman is wearing some dark clothing pretty much covering her entire body. Isn't she boiling?" The captain asked.

"Ah. You know how these Europeans are. But they aren't causing trouble?" The first mate inquired.

"No. They remind me of myself in my younger days. Having a young lady at my side." The captain smiled.

In front of the ship, the couple held each other.

The woman wore a large cloak with the hood on which hid her from the sunlight.

Her lover held her close by hiding her waist in the inside of the cloak.

The man holding her was bald.

The woman looked up to her lover's head.

"I'm going to miss that white hair." she sighed.

The man laughed as he rubbed his head.

"Well we had to get by other villages somehow. Cutting my hair was our best choice. Besides, I'll let it grow back once we get to where we're going." the man replied.

The two then inches their faces closer and kisses each other on the lips.

After their kiss ended, the woman looked at her lover.

"I love you, Lincoln." she smiled.

Lincoln chucked.

"I love you too, Haiku."

The couple looked back at the sea with Haiku's head resting in Lincoln's shoulder as they saw their new home coming closer and closer.

* * *

**The End.**

**Woohoo! This is the longest chapter of these one shots!**

**I really hope you all enjoyed as I had so much fun making this.**

**Oh, and did you guys door the Castlevania reference?**

**Anyways, the next chapter is a good one...it involves a wedding.**


	6. Wedding Day

**Day 6: Wedding**

* * *

It was at the age of eleven when Lincoln fell in love with Haiku at the Sadie Hawkins Dance years ago.

It was at the age of twelve when the two went on their first semi-official date which was at the graveyard where the two took a walk around the graves, much to Lincoln's nervousness.

It was at the age of thirteen when Lincoln asked Haiku if she would be his girlfriend in which she happily agreed to.

It was at the age of fifteen when Lincoln made the first move and kissed Haiku on the lips, making their first official kiss.

It was at the age of eighteen when Lincoln and Haiku went on their first official date as a couple at Jean Jaun's.

It was at the age of twenty three when Lincoln graduated College.

It was also at the age of twenty four when Lincoln proposed to Haiku, in which she happily (and tearfully) said yes.

Now, at the age of twenty five, it is the day of their wedding.

On a warm Saturday afternoon, the local church of Royal Woods is where the ceremony is taking place.

Lincoln stood in front of the alter talking to his best man, Clyde Mcbride.

He was wearing a black tuxedo with an orange bowtie.

His family sat on his side of the church benches.

Lynn Sr cried tears of joy as he accepted a tissue from his wife.

"The wedding hasn't even started yet, dear." said Rita as she to tried to keep back tears.

Lincoln's older siblings has their significant others with his nieces and nephews as well.

The only sister who isn't present at the benches is Lucy Loud who is the maid of honor.

In the back, Haiku looked in the mirror as she wore her wedding gown.

Though Haiku argued that she wanted a back dress, her family didn't want to break tradition so they made a compromise. Her gown has a black and white color scheme. More black than white, obviously.

Haiku's mother blew into a tissue as she witnessed her daughter growing up and in a few minutes, her husband with walk their daughter down the isle.

Lucy stood behind her best friend.

"You look beautiful." Lucy complimented.

"Thank you." Haiku replied

Lucy placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"This is the greatest day if my life so far. My best first is going to be my sister-in-law." Lucy smiled, her voice breaking.

Haiku turned to Lucy.

"Please stop talking. You're going to make my mascara run." said Haiku as she pulled her friend into a hug.

The other bridesmaids who are gothic just like Haiku and Lucy smiled.

* * *

A few minutes later, the piano player started the same classic melody that always plays on a wedding day.

Everyone became silent as the backdoor opened.

First to come through was the flower girl.

Her name is Amanda Santiago, daughter of Bobby and Lori Santiago.

The girl grabbed flower peddles from the basket in her hand and tossed them into the ground behind her.

Then, Haiku and her father emerged from the door, both were hiding each other close by the arm. Haiku was holding a bouquet of flowers.

Lincoln's heart stopped as he witness the beauty that is his soon-to-be wife.

Haiku looked at him and blushed.

Finally, Haiku was standing next to her fiance at the alter.

The pastor came up to the podium and began to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. We are gathered here today under God's light as we wed these two as husband and wife."

The pastor flipped through his Bible to read a verse about marriage and went onto the vows.

Lincoln looked at Haiku and spoke.

"Haiku, I fell in love with you the day we first met at a school dance. And today, I take you to be my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, to death do us part." Lincoln finished.

He could hear some of his family whimpering and even Clyde who took out a tissue and was drying his tears.

Now was Haiku's turn.

"Lincoln. I never expected the day where someone would fall in love with me and I fall in love back. You taught me that life is more than just darkness and I couldn't be anymore grateful. I pick you as my husband, I accept your faults and strengths with my faults and strengths. I promise to always remain by your side through sickness and health and richer or poorer. I promise to be there for you on your bad days and help you through your troubles. To love and cherish you, till death do us part." Haiku completed.

Her side of the family cried as well along with all of her bridesmaids who's mascara everyone noticed was leaking from their eyes.

The pastor started to speak.

"If anyone objects to these two being married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one spoke...

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you both husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Loud. Lincoln, you may now kiss the bride."

The entire sanctuary roared with applause.

* * *

Later, the ceremony took place in the backyard of the same home where Lincoln and his sisters grew up in.

There was music, games, and food.

At the next house over, Mr. Grouse grew annoyed with the noise and stuck his head out to tell for them to be quiet only to stop to see that it's a wedding ceremony. Mr. Grouse decided to let the noise continue because it's a special occasion.

Lincoln and Haiku stood next to a large wedding cake with each later of cake covered in two different colors involving their favorite colors. Lincoln's being orange and Haiku's being purple.

On top of the cake was a miniature newlywed couple.

Lincoln sliced into the cake with a cake knife and placed the first piece onto the plate belonging to his wife. Lincoln then sliced himself another piece but got an idea.

He scooped the icing off if the cake with his fingers and planned on smearing it on his wife's face.

He was about to go for it until he saw that his wife caught on with his scheme and was glaring at him.

Gulping and accepted that he was caught, Lincoln drew his hand away and smeared the icing back onto his cake.

Until suddenly...

_SPLAT!_

Lincoln was blinded by something that smelt like cake.

He heard everyone laughing.

Wiping the stuff away, he saw that someone splattered cake onto his face

The culprit stood next to him laughing like maniac. That being his wife.

"You little sneak!" said Lincoln as he grabbed another piece of cake as his laughing wife shielded herself.

A few minutes later, the wedding games started.

The first game played was called "Wedding Shoe Game."

It's where the couple sits in chairs back to back from each other and holds one if the shoes they are wearing.

Someone reads out loud the questions that fits one of the newly Weds.

"Who's has more clothing?"

Everyone guessed Haiku but it turns out that it was Lincoln who had more since Haiku pretty much has the same dresses.

"Don't worry, Haiku. Now that you're married, you litteraly have unlimited access to Lincoln's debit card!" Lori joked

"Who's most likely to not be afraid if the dark?"

Everyone guessed Haiku which was correct.

"Hey! I'm not afraid of the dark. I'm afraid of what's in the dark." Lincoln defended.

"This question was to obvious." said Haiku

After more questions, the final one was finally read out loud.

"Who's most likey to read books in their undergarments?"

Everyone shouted Lincoln's name. But oddly enough, Haiku's mother shouted her own daughter's name as well.

It turns out, both read books in their undergarments. The only difference is that Lincoln doesn't to it in the open.

Next, it was time for the people who wished to speak about the newlyweds. First was Clyde.

"Lincoln and I have been best friends for years. We played together, got in trouble together, and anything else you do as best buds. When he first told me that he was getting married, I was like... Did you get your sense of humor from Luan?"

Everyone laughed at his joke.

The next to speak was Lori.

From when her brother was born, Lori has always been planning to speak at his wedding.

She spoke about how thankful she is for him and everything he has done. Speaking of every good memory and how they were always so close.

After a while, it was time for the tradition of the throwing of the bouquet.

A group of unmarried girls turned cheered as Haiku had her back turns to them. She then threw it back and funny enough, Lily caught it much to her surprise.

She glanced over to see Carlitos Casagrande who came to the wedding with his cousin

Both blushed as they looked away from each other.

And finally, it was time for the dance.

Before the main event, Lincoln grabbed his mother as Haiku grabbed her father.

The kids danced with their parents.

"I'm so proud of you." Rita cried quietly.

Lincoln kissed his mother's forehead.

"I'll always love you no matter what." said Haiku's dad with his wet eyes staring down at her.

"I'll always love you as well." Haiku responded.

Now, it's time for the main couple to have their dance.

Lincoln rested his hand on Haiku's waists as Haiku wrapped her arms around his neck and both started to sway side to side.

The newlyweds inches their foreheads closer until they met, both looking into each other's eyes.

"I'm glad that you chose me." Haiku whispered to Lincoln

"Glad that I you chose me as well." Lincoln responded

Both then closed their eyes, lost in their own world.

From his window, Mr. Grouse wiped the tears from his eyes with a tissue

"S-So beautiful." he whimpered.


	7. First Child

**Day 7: First Child**

* * *

It's been one year since Lincoln and Haiku got married.

They bought their own two story house in a neighborhood not far from Franklin Avenue and spent the whole year getting everything set up for their new life together.

But with all new couples, the question arises if they'll ever have children.

Lincoln has heard this quite a few times from his family, especially his mother.

At first, she said it as a joke which was the day after the wedding.

But as months past, it was obvious that she wanted more grandchildren.

_Dang, lady. You birthed eleven kids and you already have grandchildren from a few of your oldest daughters, chill._

But the couple would be lying if they never thought about having a child of their own.

It's just with buying the house and making sure that it's paid off along with their means of transportations are paid off distracted them. Plus, Lincoln and Haiku wanted it to just be them for a while and not rush to parenthood.

One night, the husband and wife sat down and discussed the topic of the child.

They got a good budget thanks to their jobs so money isn't an issue. And there's a room where Haiku planned to place a nursery when they have a bundle of joy.

So that night, Lincoln and Haiku had decided that it was time for a baby.

* * *

A few weeks later...

Lincoln was sitting at his work desk drawing the panel to his Ace Savvy comic series on his computer.

All around the desk sat action figures depicting his own version of Ace Savvy and the Full House Gang.

On the walls were frames that held some comics he did. The most special one is his first issue that got signed by the original creator of Ace Savvy himself.

Lincoln was focused at work drawing the next scene.

The thing about Lincoln is that he likes accuracy in his comics to make them seem more realistic in a sense so he makes sure to pay attention and not make the slightest mistake as he drew Ace Savvy's right arm.

There was a gentle knock on his door.

"Come in." he said absently.

Haiku Loud entered through the door.

"Lincoln. Do you have a minute?." she asked in monotone.

"I'm kinda working right now but sure." he replied while carefully drawing a perfect straight line.

Haiku sighed.

"I'm pregnant." she revealed.

...

"WHAT?!" Lincoln shouted as he accidentally moved his pencil too far to the side, ruining what he's going for.

Lincoln spun around and looked at his wife with wide eyes.

"Pregnant?" he asked, not sure if he heard her right.

Haiku showed that she was holding a pregnancy test and turned it so Lincoln could see that it tested positive.

Lincoln's jaw dropped as he slowly approached Haiku.

"I-I'm going to be a dad?" he asked.

Haiku nodded.

She gave in and smiled with her eyes tearing up.

"We're going to be parents, my love." she announced happily.

Lincoln places a hang over my mouth.

"...oh my gosh..." he whispered.

"Is everything alright?" Haiku asked, slightly worried.

She was suddenly grabbed around her waist by her husband as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" Lincoln shouted happily.

Haiku giggled as he buried her face onto Lincoln's shoulder, softly crying in joy.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" he yelled again.

* * *

Two days later...

The Loud siblings along with their husbands and wives filled into the Loud House as it was Rita Loud's birthday.

The Loud mother has had her fill of cake and now starting with the presents.

She got the usual stuff.

New pajamas, cosmetic supplies, jewelery, and more.

But Lincoln was very impatient at his he had to wait to give his mother a present. One she would really enjoy!

Finally, it was his go.

"Here you go, Mom!" Lincoln smiled as he handed Rita a bag.

"I wonder what's in here?" said Rita in anticipation.

She reached into a bag and pulled out a teddy bear with a red bowtie and holding an even smaller teddy bear in its paw.

"Aww. This is so sweet, Lincoln." Rita smiled.

"You got to press it's chest so it can speak." Haiku instructed, forcing back her smile.

"Is it going to say _S'up old lady_?" Rita joked as she squeezed the bear's fluffy chest.

The sound of the built in speaker began to play.

The voices in the voice box were immediately recognized to be Lincoln and Haiku.

"_Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Grandma! Happy Birthday to you!_"

Then another voice belonging to Lincoln spoke.

"_We hope that you enjoyed your presents, Mom. But you have a special gift coming in nine months. We love you!_"

The recording ended and everyone was silent.

Rita looked at her child and daughter-in-law and back at the toy.

After registering what the bear said, she looked back up at Haiku.

"Are you pregnant?" she asked, impatiently waiting for an answer.

Both Lincoln and Haiku smile and nodded.

Rita screamed in joy.

Everyone else applauded the soon to be parents.

Lucy hugged Haiku.

"Good luck living with a pregnant woman, son. You're gonna need it." Lynn Sr laughed.

"Oh. How bad can it be?" Lincoln asked, waving off his dad's advice.

"It would be rather pleasant." Haiku added.

Lynn Sr, Rita, Lori, Luan, Lynn, Bobby, Chaz, Benny, Fransisco, and even Leni looked at the couple like they don't know what's coming.

"...What?" Both asked.

* * *

1-2 months pregnancy.

Lincoln tries not to look down as his wife hurls her guts out.

She's been experiencing some major morning sickness and he has the liberty of holding her hair as she blows chunks.

But so far, Haiku's belly has extended out an inch or two more than normal. A sign that the baby is growing.

"This is fun..." Lincoln said, using the word "fun" loosely.

The white haired man holds his nose to block the rancid smell.

* * *

Month 3

Haiku's morning sickness has finally ended and she couldn't be more glad.

But she notices that her belly is sticking out much more where it's almost visible through her dress.

As Lisa placed it, the baby is the size of a plum now.

The goth thinks about getting a looser dress.

* * *

Haiku stepped out into the backyard and found her husband and sister-in-law, Lana, with multiple wooden boards.

The pregnant goth walked over to Lincoln.

"What are you both doing?" she asked.

Lincoln picked up a wooden board and looked at his wife.

Well I decided that we should make out backyard a little safer for our kid to play in. So I'm building a wooden fence with Lana's help." Lincoln answered.

"But..we already have a metal fence going around yard already." Haiku objected.

"Yeah. But we're also in a neighborhood. You never know when some creep sees our child through the metal fence and gets the idea to kidnap him or her." Lincoln explained.

Haiku understood Lincoln's worry but she still had some complaints.

"So our whole yard will be closed off?" she questioned.

"No. I'm planning on having a door to the side of the house where we keep the trashcan, that way we won't have to walk through the house just to get to the backyard. I'll also put a lock on both sides of the door as well." said Lincoln

"Two locks on each side?" Haiku pointed out.

"I'll take this one. What Lincoln means is that there will be two different locks on each side of the wooden door. The side facing the backdoor will have a simple latch that you flip over. The outside facing the front yard will have a lock that requires a key to open." Lana explained.

"So we have to constantly carry around a key for our own gate?" Haiku questioned.

"I was actually thinking about getting those fake stones to hide the key under and place it in the garden at the front of the house." Lincoln answered.

After getting that answer, Haiku looked around the yard to see the metal frame that allowed the other houses on the left, right, and behind to be in view.

Haiku sighed.

"How long before this is done?" she asked.

"Depending on how fast we work. But I say about a month." Lana answered.

"And after that, we're going to paint the fence with coating to protect it from the weather." Lincoln added.

"And it can be something for your kid to draw on with chalk!" Lana grinned.

Haiku finally accepted their plan.

"Alright. I'll leave you both to it." she said.

Haiku kissed her husband on the cheek and went back inside.

* * *

Month 4

"There we go!" Lincoln smiled as he admired his work in the baby nursery

He just got done setting up the baby crib with the changing station placed next to it at the wall.

He also added a recliner with a tall lamp plugged in on its side to feed and comfort the baby.

With the basics out off the way, Lincoln plans on buying a playmate for the floor and some baby toys.

Lincoln felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

He turns to see his wife.

The two embrace each other with a tender kiss. Lincoln the places a hand on her pregnant belly

"You did well, my love." Haiku whispered as she went in for another kiss.

The two then looked at the room.

They noticed the color of the walls being egg white. Not a bad color but kinda distracting.

"You're going to repaint this room, right?" Haiku asked, still smiling.

"Yes. But when we find out if we're having a boy or a girl. If it's the former than blue, latter is pink." Lincoln explained.

Haiku's jaw clenched.

""We'll discuss this topic another day."

* * *

Month 5

"Lincoln? Lincoln?"

A tired Lincoln forced his eyes open to see that his pregnant wife flipped on the lamp and was trying to wake him up."

"What is it, dear?" he asked groggily.

"The child and I are hungry." she answered

Lincoln turned to where his phone is and looked at the time.

_3: 46 AM_

Lincoln slammed his his pillow.

"Right now?" he muffled.

"Now." Haiku replied.

Giving up, Lincoln sat up.

"What are you hungry for?" he asked.

"Steak." Haiku said without hesitation.

Lincoln's eyes widened.

"Steak? Haiku, I would have to go outside in the dark, start up the grill, and cook one slab of meat!" Lincoln explained.

"Then make one for you as well." Haiku suggested.

Lincoln facepalmed himself.

"Haiku. I'm making you a cheese sandwich. I'm not going to get wide awake just to make you a steak." said Lincoln.

A look of pure sadness morphed into Haiku's face.

"Oh. I see..." She said gloomily

Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"You alright, hun?" he asked.

He was answered with his wife bursting into tears.

Panicking, Lincoln placed a hand on her shoulder.

"W-What's wrong? Is the baby okay?" He asked frantically.

Haiku looked up to her husband.

"Y-You don't ca-are about me anymore!" she sobbed.

Lincoln looked confused.

"No. I still love you!" he defended.

Haiku shook her head, neglecting what he said.

"No you don't! You don't love me anymore because I got bigger!" she argued, placing a hand on her visible baby bump.

Crap, the hormones!

"O-Okay, Okay. Quit crying and I'll grill you up some steak!" said Lincoln.

Haiku stopped crying.

"R-Really?" she said with a small smile.

"Yes." Lincoln groaned as he got out of bed and placed on his shoes.

"Linky?" she called.

"Yes, dear?" he answered.

"Can I have pickles with my steak?" she asked, looking like a small child asking for candy.

Lincoln glanced at Haiku.

"Like pickles on the side of you steak or pickles on your steak?" he asked.

"Oh! That sounds delicious!" Haiku grinned

Later, Lincoln tried to go back to sleep but found it difficult with the sound of a fork and knife scraping the plate as his wife are right next to him.

"This tastes SO good!" Haiku moaned with pleasure.

"glad you liked it..." an exhausted Lincoln mumbles.

Licking her lips clean, Haiku looks as her husband.

"Lincoln. Take my plate to the kitchen please." said Haiku

Knowing that he has no control, Lincoln obeyed.

But before he could walk out with the plate, Haiku asked for something else.

"Lincoln. Can you please make me a cheese sandwich?"

* * *

Month 6

Lincoln and Haiku makes a visit to the Royal Woods Hospital to get an ultrasound of their baby and find out it's gender.

Haiku sighs as she looks down at her expanded belly to see it forming around her new wardrobe.

Since it was time for Haiku to wear more looser clothing, she decided to wear a black shirt which a few sizes too big for what Haiku's used to.

She also now wears grey sweatpants with the word _Spooky Mom_ going down both legs for more comfort.

Like what was said before, Haiku isn't used to wearing clothes like this as she wore the same dress but in different sizes most of her life.

But the soon to be mother gently rubbed her baby bump.

"I'm doing it for you, my little bat." Haiku grinned.

* * *

Haiku laid back on a hospital bed as Lincoln stood at her left.

A female doctors came into the room and smiled at the couple.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Loud! Let's get started." she said.

The doctor asked for Haiku to lift her shirt over her belly which Haiku obeyed.

Her belly was now more larger than usual to the point where it looks like she put on weight but nope, she has a bun in the oven.

The nurse got a tube of gel and squirted in onto Haiku's stomach.

Haiku flinched at the sudden cold of the gel.

The doctor giggled as she saw this happen numerous times.

The doctor then grabs the ultrasound probe and places it on Mrs. Loud's belly to slowly move it side to side to spread the gel around.

"Now let's find the baby." said the doctor as she looked at the monitor along with Lincoln and Haiku

After about two minutes, the young couple could make out an outline.

"There they are." said the doctor as she moved the probe around a little more to finally reveal the curled up body of a baby.

"There it is." The doctor grinned.

Lincoln and Haiku stared at their baby in the monitor with amazement in wonder.

There it is, life that both of them created and is right now resting in Haiku's womb.

Both continued to look in wonder.

"By the look of it, she's all healthy." The doctor explained.

But Lincoln and Haiku were to lost in their joy to acknowledge what the doctor said.

"That's nice." said Lincoln with a hopeful smile.

"In a few short months, we will see the baby with our own eyes once born." Haiku added softly.

...

...

"Wait. Did you say '_She_'?" Lincoln asked, snapping out if his trance.

The doctor nodded.

"Yes. You two are going to have a baby girl!" The doctor confirmed.

Lincoln and Haiku looked at each other.

Lincoln places his hands on his hands and looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm going to have a daughter! I'm going to be a dad and it's going to be a girl!" he repeated.

Small tears streamed down Haiku's cheeks.

She smiled while gently stroking her belly.

"My little girl. My sweet little girl." she whispered.

The doctor giggled.

"I'm glad that you both are anticipating your baby's arrival." she said.

Lincoln looked straight ahead at the white wall .

"I got to paint the nursery pink." said Lincoln.

Haiku's eye twitched.

* * *

Month 7

After the ultrasound, Lincoln and Haiku revealed that their child is a female.

Today, a baby shower is being held at their house.

Haiku sat on her chair with her belly, which gets bigger each month, showing even with the bigger shirt.

The attendees are Lincoln's sisters, his parents, and Haiku's parents.

The gifts are what you expect.

Boxes of diapers, baby wipes, small onesies (one of them being a rabbit which Lincoln adores), that honey bottle shaped like a bear with safety pins stored inside, stuffed animals for the crib, and other things that a baby would need.

Next to Haiku was her mother who was kneeling next to the chair and had her hands on her daughter's stomach.

Haiku's mom laughed as she felt her granddaughter move around.

"She is very active." said Haiku's mom.

"You should feel her kick." Haiku replied.

"Yeah. I had my face to her belly one time to hear the baby move and she kicked the side of my head." Lincoln explained, gaining laughter from everyone.

Haiku's mom laughed.

"Trust me, dear. You were quite the kicker yourself when I was pregnant with you." Haiku's mom replied.

Haiku's father walked up.

"And trust me when I tell you that your mother always bent my ear about it." he added.

"I remember feeling Lori kicking when I was pregnant with her. It wasn't until I was pregnant with Luna that I got used to it." said Rita

"Good thing to. Because once Jr was in there..." Lynn Sr began

"It was pretty obvious that she would be into sports by the way she was kicking." Rita added.

"So have you both thought of any names yet?" Leni asked.

Lincoln and Leni grew silent.

Both looked at each other and back at Leni.

"We... haven't decided yet." Lincoln revealed.

"It's just with all the excitement, we haven't even decided one." Haiku added.

The room was silent for a minute.

"I bet everyone in this room twenty dollars that her name will start with an _L_." said Lola

Haiku sighed.

"I'm sure that Lincoln and I can think of another name that doesn't have the same first initial as our last names. No offense to you, Mr. Loud." said Haiku

The goth turned to her husband to see him whispering to himself.

"Laika? Lina? Lupa? Lyrica? Laney? Lacy?" Lincoln whispered.

"Lincoln Loud!" Haiku snapped.

Lincoln's head shot up to see the annoyed glance of his wife.

"Are you trying to come up with a girl name, albeit starting with an _L_, without me?" she asked

Lincoln stared awkwardly at his wife.

"Yes."

* * *

If was a few days later and Lincoln has finally got around to painting the nursery.

"Alright. Got some sheets down to stop paint from getting on the carpet. Tape covering the doorframe, and some cans of pink paint. Time to get to work!" Lincoln smiled as he attempted to open the first can.

"Excuse me." a voice called in a monotone voice.

Lincoln turned to see Haiku staring at him.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes. I have a complaint on what color you're going to paint our daughter's room." she said, her eyes slited.

"Is something wrong with pink?" he asked

Haiku nodded.

"It's too flashy. Not the color that I want for our daughter to surrounded by." Haiku complained

"It's not going to hurt her." Lincoln scoffed.

"Not physically, but mentally. Everytime there is a young girl around pink, she's a little brat." Haiku fired.

Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"Name one girl who always wears pink and is also a brat." said Lincoln.

"Lola." Haiku said bluntly

Lincoln gave Haiku a blank stare.

"You got a point. So what other color do you suppose? I still got the receipt so I can return these." said Lincoln.

"Black." Haiku answered immediately.

Lincoln narrowed his eyes at Haiku.

"No." he said.

"What's wrong with black?" She asked, sounding offended.

"I don't have anything personal against the color black. I just don't want the baby to be surrounded by a dark color as she grows up." Lincoln explained.

"Or what? She'll become goth?" Haiku fired.

Lincoln pointed at Haiku.

"That remark was invalid. I married a goth!" Lincoln shot back.

"Then what's wrong with painting the color black?" Haiku asked again.

"I want for our daughter to grow up around different colors. Colors she can witness and be entertained by instead of staring at one color constantly." said Lincoln

Haiku placed her hand on her hips.

"Well I won't allow any bright colors so don't even try red or yellow!" she snapped.

"Well let's see what we can work out!" Lincoln said in frustration.

In the end, the final color was chosen to be light gray.

Not to dark and not to bright.

Win-win, I guess.

* * *

Month 8

Haiku was chopping away at a vegetable on the counter when her husband walked into the kitchen.

Lincoln checked out his wife and smirked.

He walked up behind her.

"Hey, my good-looking vampire~" Lincoln said in a sultry voice.

But little did Lincoln know, this was one of the days where the hormones took over and right now, Haiku was at the rage level over 9000.

Before Lincoln could lay a hand on her, she quickly turned and pointed a shake knife at her husband.

Lincoln jumped back as he wore a face of fear.

He saw Haiku's very angry face.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she growled.

Gulping, Lincoln quickly ran out of the kitchen like a little mouse.

Later, Haiku sat on the couch looking rather dull.

Lincoln, still fearing what happens earlier, carefully walked into the living room.

"H-Hey, honey." Lincoln greeted nervously.

But Haiku didn't reply.

Seeing as the coast was clear, Lincoln sat next to her but a cushion over just in case she began to yell again.

He glanced at his wife to see that she still hasn't reached yet.

Shrugging, he grabbed the remote to see what's on TV.

But that's when he heard soft crying.

It wasn't coming from the TV.

Looking to his side, he could see his wife crying into a pillow.

Becoming extremely worried, Lincoln dropped to the remote and got closer to his wife.

"H-Haiku, is something wrong? Are you hurting? Is the baby alright?" Lincoln asked frantically.

Haiku lifted her head from the pillow to reveal her mess of a face.

""W-Why are y-you so far from m-me?" she cried.

Confused, Lincoln looked to where he was sitting to see that he wasn't far from Haiku at all. Only an inch away.

"Haiku...I'm right here." Lincoln said in confusion.

But Haiku continued to cry.

"Am I ugly to you now? Am I too big for you? Am I not pretty to you anymore?" Haiku sobbed.

Lincoln immediately understood what was going on.

_Dang hormones._

"No, Haiku. I'll always love you no matter what. And you're extremely beautiful." he reassured.

Haiku sniffed.

"You're j-just saying that to make me stop crying. You think that Ronnie Anne is better t-than me!" Haiku cried again.

Lincoln sighed.

These hormones can really mess a girl up.

So much so that she will start to mention your old flame.

Lincoln wrapped her arms around his wife's shoulder.

"Haiku, I don't love any other woman more than you. And Ronnie Anne and I are a thing of the past. We both moved on with our lives." Lincoln explained.

But Haiku continued to cry into the pillow.

Sighing, Lincoln held Haiku close and waited until she calmed down.

* * *

It was a few days since Haiku's hormone induced outburst but she seems fine now.

At the moment, the couple are in their bed doing different things.

Lincoln is reading a book containing names for baby girls while Haiku sits next to him, eating a bowl of ice cream as she watches TV.

Lincoln listens to the scraping of the spoon reaching the bottom of the bowl meaning that his wife has finished her dessert.

Haiku places the now empty bowl on her nightstand.

She yawns while stretching and grabs toe remote to shut the TV off.

Haiku gets under the blanket and lays on her side facing Lincoln, snuggling up against him

It was a few minutes until Lincoln heart the soft breathing of his sleeping bride.

Looking down, he smiled as he stroked her hair.

Seeing as it's a good time to turn in, Lincoln places the book down, turns off the lamp next to him, and gets under the covers as well.

Lincoln turns to Haiku and looks down at her pregnant belly.

He places his hand softly on her stomach as he feels his daughter's movement from inside.

He grins as he kisses his wife's forehead and drapes his left arm over her body, finally falling asleep.

* * *

Month 9

Lincoln sits on a chair at the dining room table as he drinks some soda from a can.

It is currently dusk and the husband and wife had just finished eating dinner, Lincoln was currently talking to Clyde on the phone.

"Well, this is it. The final month, Clyde." said Lincoln

"_I know. Just think of it, in a few short days or weeks, you'll be a dad._" said Clyde

"I know. It's crazy how close we are. Heck, I still remember the day that Haiku told me that she is with child." Lincoln continued.

"_And nine months later, here you are! Bet you're glad that the craziness of pregnancy is about to end._" said Clyde.

Lincoln leaned back.

"You know, I've dealt with multiple surprises over these nine months. Things that can really change a guy. I painted the nursery, got that wooden fence finished, and now we just have to find a name for our little bunny." Lincoln explained.

"_Yeah. Are you ready for when Haiku tells you that it's time?_" Clyde asked.

Lincoln blew a raspberry.

"Ready? Of course I'm ready! If living with a pregnant lady has taught me anything is to be ready for anything and nothing will catch you off guard." Lincoln explained.

But while Lincoln was distracted, Haiku came into a room with an empty suitcase in hand.

"Lincoln. My water broke." she revealed in a rather calm voice before walking back to their bedroom.

Lincoln's jaw dropped at the announcement.

"_Lincoln? Lincoln?" _Clyde called.

Lincoln's thumb slowly reached for the hung up bottom and ended the call.

* * *

Half an hour later, Lincoln drove down the street with Haiku in the backseat with some suitcases filled with clothes next to her.

"Okay! Okay! Just breath, dear! We're almost to the hospital!" said Lincoln as he drove passed other drivers and almost going over the speed limit.

Haiku, however, felt slightly annoyed.

"Lincoln, I'm fine. Please control yourself before we get pulled over." Haiku warned.

* * *

A few minutes later, Lincoln's car pulled into the hospital parking lot.

Haiku walked calmly towards the building while Lincoln trudged breathlessly while carrying all the suitcases.

"You know that I can take two bags off of your hands, right?" Haiku asked.

"N-NO! *_Grunt_* You're a-about to go into labor. *_Wheeze_*." Lincoln groaned.

"I was just carrying a suitcase perfectly fine back at home." Haiku interjected.

* * *

_Some Time Later..._

Haiku, now dressed in only a white hospital gown, lays on a hospital bed with Lincoln standing on her right side.

The doctor walks in prepared to get to work.

"Mrs. Loud. We're ready for delivery." the doctors announced.

"Can I stay with her?" Lincoln asked.

"That is perfectly fine to me." The doctor replied.

Lincoln grabbed his wife's hand and held it firmly.

"We're about to be parents." Haiku told her husband, smiling.

* * *

_One Hour Later..._

The hospital room was filled with the cries of new life.

The doctor held a small pink baby in his hands as he brought her to the cleaning station.

The baby's mouth opened wide to unleash a loud cry from being exposed to the cold for the first time.

A few minutes later, the baby was cleaned off and weighed.

"Seven pounds, twenty-one inches." The nurse recorded.

The nurse grabbed the newborn and places a diaper around her bum and wrapped her into a white blanket.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Loud. You are now the parents of a healthy baby girl!" she announced.

The nurse carried the infant to Haiku who had her arms stretched out.

The baby girl gave out another cry as she was passed off to her mom.

Haiku brought her daughter to her chest.

The baby's crying calmed as she rested in her mother's arms.

Lincoln smiled as he looked down at his daughter's wrinkled pink face.

"Good job, dear." Lincoln congratulated his wife as they bother kissed each other.

Haiku reached for her daughter's head and gently rubbed her small strands of white hair.

"She has your hair color." said Haiku.

"She really is my little bunny." Lincoln smiled.

Haiku leaned her head forwards and pecked her daughter's forehead.

The infant's eyes fluttered open and looked up at her mother in wonder.

"Hello. I'm your mother." said Haiku softly.

"Her eyes are so beautiful." said Lincoln

The two continued to watch as those daughter also stared back curiously.

Suddenly, the doctor returned to the room.

"Hello, you two. I noticed that we never got your daughter's name. We need it for her birth certificate." the doctor explained.

Lincoln and Haiku looked at each other.

"I thought of a name." said Lincoln

"So have I." Haiku added.

"You want to say it together?" Lincoln asked.

Lincoln nodded.

Both looked at the doctor.

"Lilith." both answered.

* * *

It wasn't until the next day in the afternoon when the rest of the family poured in.

Everyone got a chance to hold Lilith as she cooed at all if her relatives.

Lynn Sr patted his son in the back.

"I see that you convinced her to continue the tradition." said Lynn Sr.

"I didn't convince her. It must've grown on her." Lincoln replied.

"So are you both going to have another kid one day?" Lynn Sr asked.

"Maybe." Lincoln replied.

"Hey, maybe you'll be like your mom and I and have ten more kids." Lynn Sr joked.

"Haiku would kill me the moment I suggest a fourth child." Lincoln laughed.

* * *

Finally, the couple was able to go home with their newborn daughter.

Lincoln drove as Haiku sat in the back with Lilith who was in her carrier.

Haiku smiled as her daughter's small hand squeezed her index finger.

Once home, Lilith was placed in her crib surrounded by stuffed animals including Bun-Bun which Lincoln found and cleaned for his child.

Lincoln and Haiku stood over their daughter's crib as they watched her rest.

"This is it. Our new life." said Lincoln as he held his wife closed.

"It will be a pleasant life." Haiku added

The two carefully walked out of the nursery and closed the door behind them, leaving their daughter to sleep peacefully.

Lincoln and Haiku has had a great relationship so far and now that they are parents, that relationship can grow stronger.

_**The End**_

* * *

**I wanted to thank you all for reading this. I myself am glad that you all enjoyed this week dedicated to this underrated ship and with this can bring in more followers in the future.**

**Anyways, Lilith Loud is inspired on the Linku child with the same name by Damajics. Though that is the only similarity to the two characters. One key difference is my Lilith has white hair instead of black.**

**Eventually, I'll expand on this version of Lincoln's and Haiku's daughter. I might even change her name.**


End file.
